Spencer Will Be Mine
by KTT2123
Summary: During a brief meeting at a coffee shop, Spencer catches someone's eye. In that moment, the man falls in love with Spencer. He will do anything to make Spencer his. Can Spencer, Derek, and the BAU protect Spencer and find the stalker before it is too late? Part of my He's the One That I Want Verse.
1. Spencer Gets Flowers

A request from littelprincess on fanfiction inspired the idea for this fic.

I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters. I am only playing with them. The only thing I gain from this fic is reader love!

Thanks to Gia for being the first to read, your feedback and stamp of approval is always appreciated!

* * *

><p>Barry Kryupt is hiding in a large tree near the home of Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan. Through his long-focus lens, he watches as Spencer eats dinner. <em>*He's so beautiful. Perfect.* <em>He sneers in disgust and hate at the sight of Agent Morgan beside him, touching _his _Spencer. _*He's not worthy. I'll show Spencer, he'll see. Soon, he will be mine.*_

Barry remembers the first time he saw Spencer.

_FLASHBACK_

_Barry is sitting in a coffee shop reading Mary Shelley's Frankenstein __when a man about his age begins walking toward the door with a large coffee cup. The man smiles as he sees the book, their eyes meet and the man says "I love that book." Barry smiles uncomfortably, mumbling that it is the first time he's read it. The man's face lights up and he starts to ramble on and on about the psychology of Victor Frankenstein and of his monster. The man's hands moved excitedly as he rambles, his face alit with joy and excitement and Barry stares at him in awe. *He's beautiful. And perfect.* Smiling awkwardly, Barry is speechless. The man cuts off suddenly, looking apologetic. "Sorry, I didn't mean to talk your ear off. I can't help myself when it's a subject I'm passionate about. I'll just go. Sorry again!" the man murmurs looking chagrinned. Barry's brain freezes, wanting to talk to the man but only able to watch him hurry away. *I don't even know his name! How will I find him?* Barry jumps up and runs out, looking frantically for the man on the street but he is nowhere in sight. _

_One week later:_

_Barry is despondent. He has gone to the coffee shop every day since their meeting and the man has not been back. How will he find him if he doesn't come back? Kryupt stares blankly at the news, tears of hopelessness and sorrow trickle down his cheeks. A moment later, his body jumps and he fumbles for the remote. Getting a hold of the remote, his finger stabs at the button. Barry stares at the image frozen on the screen. *It's him!* His heart soars. He ignores the reporter as his man and another man lead a handcuffed man into a police station. "The search for the serial killer in Dallas is finally at an end. Norm Carter has been arrested for the murders of seven women. The Dallas P.D. credits the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit for their invaluable help in discovering and capturing Carter…" Kryupt stops listening to the reporter, rewinding and playing back the image of his man. Barry quickly grabs his computer and starts researching the BAU. Going through the many stories of the BAU's cases, he shouts "There! There he is! Dr. Spencer Reid." Barry has a name, hugging himself joyfully. He says it over and over, loving the taste of the name as it forms on his lips and tongue. Every scrap of information he finds about his Dr. Reid only makes him love the man more. He is smart and brave, compassionate and caring. He is every bit the perfection that Barry had thought him to be. _

_Three days later:_

_Barry goes to the coffee shop every day, waiting for Spencer to come back from Dallas. Hope is fluttering in his chest. His leg jiggles nervously as he waits. Barry swears he sees a light surrounding him when Spencer Reid finally enters the coffee shop. His love has returned! Kryupt stares at the beautiful man as he orders seven coffees. When Reid leaves, Barry follows. He watches as his love gets into the passenger side of a black pickup truck. His jealousy flares as he watches Spencer kiss the dark skinned driver before they drive away. *How dare that man kiss my Spencer.* Kryupt runs to his car and follows them to the FBI building. Having to go work, he reluctantly leaves. _

_It takes three more days before Barry is able to follow Spencer home. The house is in a nice neighborhood, with a fenced in yard and unfortunately a dog. Kryupt cannot get close to the house without the stupid dog barking like crazy but he finds he can get a good view of inside the house from a neighbor's tall tree. It soon becomes his favorite spot to spy on Spencer. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Penelope Garcia walks into the bullpen brandishing a small bouquet of flowers. Spencer takes no notice, assuming the flowers are for one of the women. "My dear genius," Pen says happily. Reid startles, seeing that she has stopped in front of his desk. "Whaat?" He looks confused at her, wondering what is going on. "A special someone has sent you flowers!" Garcia is sure the flowers are from her Chocolate God himself. JJ, Emily, and Pen watch as Spencer's face turns from confused to blushing. He gingerly takes the bouquet; it is beautiful but appears to be an odd mix of flowers. He sets it on his desk, unsure what to do with it. Spencer has never had flowers sent to him before. He stares at them blankly. "Um…should I go thank him?"

Pen looks at him in pity, "You have to read the card first, Sweetie."

"Oh." Finally seeing the card, Reid slowly opens it. Expecting sweet and maybe dirty things from Derek, he gapes at the actual words. "Spencer, I'm watching you. XO." Spencer stares confused at the note. "It's not from Derek. I don't know who it is from."

Garcia grabs the note and reads it. She, too, is shocked by the words. They're creepy. Flowers are supposed to be romantic; an anonymous person saying they are watching you isn't romantic. _*Who sends beautiful flowers with a creepy note?*_

The note is passed to JJ, then Emily. Both women look at each other, then at Reid, concern written on their faces. They both read the threat within the message. Regardless of the intention, whether as a threat or as a romantic gesture, the note is worrying. "Have you gotten any more notes like this, Spencer?" JJ asks.

"No. This is the first."

"Have you noticed anyone following you? Anyone suspicious hanging around when you're out?" Emily asks.

"No…" Reid can see where this is going. "You think someone could be stalking me." It isn't a question.

Pen looks scared at the grim faces all around her. She doesn't want it to be true.

A second later, Hotch walks in. Sensing the dark mood over the room, he looks questioningly at his co-workers. "What's wrong?"

Wordlessly, Prentiss hands over the note.

Aaron frowns. He has flashes of his own stalker, Foyet, a serial killer who had stalked him and his loved ones. He personally knows the damage a stalker can do. He doesn't want Reid to have to go through what he did. "This came with the flowers?" At Reid's nod, he asks "Who delivered it?"

"Um…Sir. I did. I mean—I was passing by the front desk and I saw the bouquet. I asked Charlie who it was for and…"

Hotch nods. "We'll have to ask Charlie who brought it to the front desk. Reid, have you received any other notes?"

"No. This is the first. Maybe it's just a joke or…" Spencer is hoping it is a joke, anything but a stalker. He knows the stalker stats, of course he does. He knows that men are more likely to be stalked by a stranger or acquaintance than women are. It could be someone he doesn't even know, making it harder (if the stalker is smart) to find him or her. Reid knows that if he is being stalked, his life is about to be turned upside down. Spying, unwanted gifts, letters, calls, pictures, vandalism, threats, even physical harm to his loved ones or to himself. His mind flies through all the different horrible scenarios: Clooney being killed, his team hurt or killed, _Derek_ being killed, himself being killed. After what had happened to Hotch, Haley, and Jack, they all know what the violent lengths a stalker can go to. Spencer starts to tremble; his life is so good right now. He is happy. For the first time in his life, he's happy, not just content but _happy_. Derek makes him unbelievably happy. He doesn't want to lose that, to lose Derek or Clooney or for Derek to lose him. Without Derek, he has no one. Derek is his world. Hotch at least has Jack, even if he lost Haley. Spencer would have no one. He hugs himself tight, searching for calm and comfort…but it doesn't help. He is _scared_ and all he wants, all he needs is Derek.

The three profilers are grim as they watch Spencer's mind work. They all can see he's terrified of what could happen. Penelope rushes out to find Derek; she knows her genius needs Derek's arms around him. Less than a minute later, Morgan is being dragged into the room by Garcia. "Pen, what's going on?" She doesn't answer, shoving him in front of Reid. The moment he sees his love, he knows something is wrong. "Baby?" he asks softly. Spencer whimpers in response, his arms opening in a plea for comfort. Ignoring the others in the room, Derek pulls Spencer into his arms. He lifts him up bridal style and sits in Spencer's chair. Derek holds him tight as Spencer buries his face in his neck. "Shh…Baby. I'm here." He whispers soothing, loving words, trying to calm him down. There must be something seriously wrong for Spencer to act like this, especially in front of the team. When Spencer's trembling starts to lessen, Derek looks to his co-workers. "What's going on?"

Hotch lifts up the note, showing it to him. "Spencer got sent flowers today with this note attached."

Reading it, Derek tightens his hold on Spencer. _*Son of a bitch!* _He sees the implications, just as the rest of them have. They've all studied and worked stalker cases before and know how badly those cases can end. They all know what happened to Hotch and to Haley and what could have happened to Jack. "Until we figure this out, Spencer isn't going anyway alone." Derek's hand runs down Spencer's back in long, soothing strokes. "What do we know about the flowers?"

"Nothing so far. JJ and Prentiss, go talk to Charlie. Find out how the flowers were delivered and where they were bought. I'll brief Rossi and Strauss."

Nodding his thanks, Derek carefully stands up with Spencer still in his arms and goes into his office. He knows once Spencer isn't so scared, he will be embarrassed at how he acted in front of their co-workers. Derek doesn't want to let his Pretty Boy go. _His_ boy has been threatened. Spencer is _his_, _his_ to protect, _his_ to love, only _his_. Derek is furious that another would dare threaten what is his.

Spencer has gone through too much already. Derek wishes he could protect him from what will come. He may not know the exact stats of stalkers but he knows enough to be worried. Derek can't lose Spencer and he'll do everything in his power to prevent Spencer from losing him. Far too many people that Spencer has loved have disappeared and he won't be one of them.

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

An hour later, the BAU meets in the conference room. Spencer's chair sits very close to Derek's as he grips his hand tight. Morgan sits strong and tall at his side. More than anything, Spencer wants to crawl into Der's lap and hide from this. But he can't. "What have you found out?" Morgan asks in a deep, rough tone. Both Spencer and Derek can see it isn't good news.

"Not much. The flowers were delivered by Gia's Flowers," Prentiss explains.

"The owner, Gia Palfoy, was very cooperative. She opened her records and gave us her security tapes. She even offered to sit with a sketch artist even though she says she doesn't remember the man well. She'll see the sketch artist later today. We know a white male, average in looks and height, bought the flowers. He also paid in cash. The man wore a hat and kept his head down; the camera never got a glimpse of his face. I'm sorry, Spence. That's all we have," JJ says downheartedly.

They all watch sadly as the hope dies in Spencer's face. His lip trembles slightly. Seeing it, Derek quickly turns his chair and pulls him into a hug. Spencer clings to him, burying his face into his neck. He breathes deeply, allowing his Der's familiar scent to comfort and calm him. The rest of the room averts their eyes from the intimate scene, giving the couple at least the illusion of privacy. A few minutes later, Spencer eases back. He has composed himself, "There's nothing else we can do at this point. I—I just want to get it off my mind."

Hotch nods carefully, "Why don't you work in Morgan's office today, at least until we get a case."

Everyone stands up, ready to get back to work. JJ and Pen both give Spencer a quick hug before leaving. Rossi firmly claps him on the shoulder, much like a dad would to show his affection, concern, and support. Aaron and Emily both give Spencer a warm and concerned look before they too leave.

With the room finally empty, Spencer throws himself at Derek. He snuggles close as Derek holds him tight. "We'll get through this, Pretty Boy. I promise. I'll move heaven and earth to stay by your side," Derek promises. He soothingly strokes Spencer's hair and down his back.

"I'm scared, Der."

"I know, Baby. I know. But you are mine and I'll protect you, protect us." He leans back, his hands cupping Spencer's face. Derek's fingers wipe away his tears.

Spencer nods, trying to compose himself. They'll get through this, together.

"I love you."

Spencer smiles, "I love you too."

Derek kisses him soft and slow, he feels Spencer melt into him. "Come on, Pretty Boy. Let's get back to work."


	2. Derek is Sweet But Barry's A Creep

As the chapter title indicates, Barry gets super creepy in this chapter. So brace yourselves!

* * *

><p>When Spencer gets back to his desk, the flower bouquet is noticeably missing and he's thankful he doesn't have to see it again. An hour later, they get a case and are flying to Choctaw, Oklahoma to investigate the latest victim of the so-called Tornado Killer. The Unsub dumps his victims into tornado ravaged areas. The Choctaw victim brings the body count up to five. The case allows all of them to get their minds off Spencer's maybe stalker.<p>

Exhausted after the long day, Hotch tells them to pack it for the night. As they walk toward their room, Derek tucks Spencer close. Uncaring that they are still in public, he goes willingly. The warmth and familiar scent of Derek comforts him as it always does. Without the case as a distraction, Spencer's mind goes straight to his possible stalker. His muscles are tense as if he is expecting someone to jump out and try to kidnap him. But Derek is at his side and he knows his Der would do anything to protect him. Spencer knows Derek would die for him as scary as that is to think about.

As they enter their room, Derek cups the back of his neck. "Strip, Pretty Boy."

Flushing in anticipation, Spencer removes his layers of clothing.

"Lay on the bed, facedown."

Spencer quickly obeys.

Derek goes through his bag and grabs what he's looking for. Quickly stripping off his own clothing, he straddles Spencer's hips. Flicking open the bottle, he squeezes the liquid onto his hands. Derek leans forward, his strong hands start working the tense muscles of his love's shoulders. "Relax. Let me take care of you." The edible strawberry massage oil will smell delicious soaked into Spencer's skin.

A massage isn't what he'd been expecting and he groans as Der's fingers force his muscles to relax and loosen. Spencer can't hold back his moans as Derek tames his every muscle into submission. He's melted into a pile of goo by Derek's patient, magical hands. Completely relaxed, Spencer doesn't even react when Derek starts massaging his ass. Yet, when Derek's hands move down to his thighs, he whines in protest. Spencer wants him to spread his cheeks and push inside him. To thrust in and out of his limp, willing body.

"Shh…Baby."

"But I want you…" Spencer wiggles lazily, feeling Der's hardness against his body. "And you want me."

Chuckling darkly, "You always want me." He hears Spencer's indignant huffing and finishes "And I always want you."

Spencer sighs happily, Der's fingers have moved down to his feet.

"Patience, Pretty Boy. I am going to caress every inch of your skin. Worship your entire body, taste and kiss you everywhere. Stretch you until you are begging for my cock. Slip inside of your body, slow and gentle. I am going to make love to you until all you are aware of is how much I love you." Not waiting for a response, Derek engulfs toe, sucking gently as he feels Spencer shudder. Licking and kissing Spencer's foot. His white teeth scrape lightly against the soft skin of his heel. Derek lavishes his other foot with the same loving touch. He moves to Spencer's legs, smothering them with kisses. Derek ignores Spencer's sound of displeasure when he bypasses his ass completely. He traces the muscles of his shoulders, neck, and back with his tongue. Derek can still taste his Spencer underneath the strawberry massage oil. Working down his back, he stops just above Spencer's ass. Holding him still, Derek leans close, his hot breath causes Spencer's skin to prickle and a delicate shiver to run through his body.

Spencer whimpers as Derek's wide tongue plunges into the cleft of his ass. Oil slicked fingers part his cheeks, smearing the liquid onto his soft skin. Derek's mouth and tongue follow his fingers, kissing and lapping up every drop of the oil. He hasn't even touched the pink rosebud and Spencer is already shaking. "Oh, please Der! I need—ahh!" His begging stops abruptly when he feels Derek's flat tongue glide across his entrance. Derek licks him open, the muscle opening easily to allow his tongue inside. Spencer's hands fist in the sheets and he keens deep in his throat. His eager, hot tongue stabs inside of Spencer. Derek loves feeling the ring of muscle loosen and soften under his tongue; he gently thrusts a single digit alongside his tongue.

Tears well up in Spencer's eyes at the loving care his Der takes as he stretches him far slower and longer than necessary. They do not often make love; most of the time, they fuck. Their love is fiery and passionate. Their coupling is often hard and fast, just the way they both like it. Spencer loves to feel owned, claimed by Derek. He wants the marks: the hickeys, the bite marks, and the bruises on his pale skin. He wants to feel the soreness in his ass. Derek is unashamedly a possessive bastard. He needs Spencer to be covered in his marks. He wants Spencer to feel his possession, not just during sex but all the time. Making love slow and tenderly is a rarity for them, which makes it all the more meaningful.

By the time Derek deems him ready, Spencer has four fingers easily thrusting in and out of him. Pulling his fingers out, Der turns him carefully until he is on his back. A pillow is placed under his head and another under his hips with Derek between his spread legs. Love and adoration is written all over Derek's face. "I love you." Spencer's face softens with love, "I love you too." Derek smiles, leaning down to press his still curved lips against his love's. He covers Spencer's flushed face with little butterfly kisses. Derek presses soft kisses to every hickey, bite mark, and bruise from his neck all the way down to his feet. Spencer smiles fondly as Derek makes his way down his body. He is covered in Derek's marks and he enjoys every brush of his lips against those possessive marks. Happy at the loving attention, Spencer doesn't even protest when Derek skips past his cock.

Derek kisses the last mark, a hickey on the top of his foot, with a flourish. Spencer watches as his love crawls up his body. Without a word, he wraps his legs around Derek's waist. Accepting the unspoken invitation, Derek enters with a slow, steady push. "Make love to me, Der." Unable to refuse, he obeys and the pair rock leisurely together. Their lips and tongues tangle together as a slow heat builds within them. The unhurried pace never quickens; the smooth slide of Derek's cock in and out of Spencer is exactly what they both want and need. Spencer eases gently over the edge, softly sighing as he feels Derek find his own completion inside him.

Spencer pulls Derek down for a kiss, murmuring "I love you" in between kisses. He feels Derek's plump lips curve under his as he mumbles "Love you too." Spencer cherishes the heavy weight of his Der on top of him. When Derek tries to move, Spencer holds him tight. "Come on, Pretty Boy. 'm too heavy for you." Pouting, he doesn't let go. "Just a little while, please?" Spencer asks, knowing all too well that Derek is a big softie and can't refuse him even the smallest request. Despite grumbling a little, Derek willingly lays atop Spencer.

It doesn't take long for Spencer to fall asleep with his Der's heavy, comforting weight on top of him. Derek waits until he is sure he is asleep before pulling out gently and lifting off Spencer. Ignoring his boy's murmur of protest, he grabs a washcloth from the bathroom and tenderly wipes him clean. He kisses his sleeping Pretty Boy softly, who kisses back happily, mumbling Derek's name. Derek lays down, his back to Spencer. Ready to turn around, he stops when he feels Spencer instinctively curl behind him as if seeking Derek's heat. Spencer's arm flings over his waist and his face is tucked into the back of Derek's neck. Grinning, Derek falls asleep quickly. He is entirely willing to be Spencer's little spoon any time he wants.

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Three days later…

Barry Kryupt hides in his car, down the block from Spencer's house. He watches as a young Hispanic woman enters the house with a key. As she has the past two mornings, the high school aged girl comes out about ten minutes later with a dog. The pitbull looking dog prances happily on the leash. Barry sneers at the beast; Spencer is far too fond of the stupid dog. Spencer shouldn't love anyone or anything but him! Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Barry watches the girl and the dog disappear down the street. He knows that if she follows her pattern, they'll be back in about twenty-five minutes. He sets his phone's alarm for twenty minutes. Grinning manically, Barry exits his car and hurries carefully down the deserted street. Fortunately for him, all of Spencer's neighbors have already left for work and he doesn't have much chance of being spotted.

Kryupt skirts around the house to the back door where he can't be seen from the street. He picks the lock, ever thankful that the ignorant child never sets the alarm while she walks the dog. Entering the house, Barry breathes deep. He swears he can smell Spencer already. Smiling gleefully, he trots through the house looking for the bedroom. Finding it, Kryupt quickly spots the clothes hamper and dumps it out. Tossing aside the larger clothing, he feels his heart flutter in excitement when he sees two pairs of nerdy boxers: Star Wars and Star Trek. There is no doubt they are his loveable genius'.

Barry checks his watch, thrilled that he has plenty of time. Placing the two pairs of dirty boxers on the bed, Kryupt yanks down his pants. His hard cock slaps his stomach as he stares at the boxers in anticipation. Sinking to his knees, Barry shoves his face into the Star War boxers, savoring the smell of Spencer's musk clinging to the fabric. The dried pre-cum on the front makes it obvious that Spencer had been aroused while wearing them. He sucks on that spot, moaning at the taste of Spencer's pre-cum. Imagining that Spencer had been thinking of him when he made the wet spot, Barry grabs the other pair of boxers. He wraps it around his dick, jacking himself using Spencer's boxers. His fantasies run wild: Spencer touching his chest, Spencer's mouth around his cock, Spencer begging for his dick, fucking Spencer's tight hole. Far too quickly, Barry explodes all over Spencer's Star Trek boxers, moaning Spencer's name around the fabric in his mouth.

Feeling immensely satisfied, Kryupt leans heavily against the bed. He thinks of how good it will be when he finally gets to be with Spencer. To fuck him, use him, love him. Barry is confident that it will happen and that Spencer soon will be his. He will show Spencer how much he loves him and his love will run willingly to his side. _*He will come to me, for me. Spencer will love me as I love him.* _

Checking his phone, Kryupt sighs. The girl will be back soon. Barry uses the Star Trek boxers to clean himself. He smiles as he tosses them back into the hamper; his semen on Spencer's boxers makes him very happy, even if Spencer won't know about it. Every time Spencer wears them, it will almost be like he's wearing a piece of Barry. He reluctantly pulls his pants back up. Barry breathes deep and sucks hard, getting one last taste of Spencer's pre-cum. He finally releases the Star Wars boxers from his mouth; Kryupt is half-hard again from the taste. _*Soon, I'll get to taste it straight from his cock. He'll leak so prettily for me.*_ He wishes he had more time but at least he now has a souvenir. Barry carefully rolls up the boxers and puts them in his jacket pocket.

Happy with his keepsake, he gathers all the clothing and stuffs them back into the hamper. Tracing his steps, Barry exits the house and makes his back to his car. His alarm goes off as he reaches his car.

Kryupt drives home quickly. He rushes through his house to his bedroom. Barry grabs his blow-up doll and puts Spencer's boxers on it. In the quiet of his empty house, he imagines the doll is Spencer as he fucks it, screaming Spencer's name as he cums.

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

After school, Sofia Mendez goes back to the Reid-Morgan household to check on Clooney. She adores the sweet Staffordshire Terrier. Turning off the alarm, she calls out for Clooney. Usually he meets her at the door and it is perplexing when he is nowhere to be found. Sofia finally finds him in the couple's bedroom, lying atop a messy pile of clothing. Clooney had obviously knocked over the clothes hamper and pulled all the dirty clothing out. The remnants of a pair of boxers are scattered around; Clooney had viciously torn them to pieces. Sofia is very surprised; she has never known him to be destructive toward anything but his toys and very rarely shoes. Clooney has plenty of toys lying around, so she is puzzled why he'd destroy a pair of underwear. The rest of the clothing, including other pairs of boxers, is all undisturbed.

Sofia shoos Clooney off the pile of clothes and shoves it all back into the hamper. She blushes lightly when her fingers touch the dirty underwear; her mind quite unwillingly offering images of both Spencer and Derek clad only in their boxers. Both men are admittedly very hot, though Spencer is more her type than Derek. Biting her lip, Sofia pictures them kissing in her mind. She blushes brighter. Clooney's soft whine brings her out of her inappropriate daydreaming. Sofia makes a mental note to let the two men know about their dog's behavior as she grabs the waste basket and scoops the remnants of the boxers inside. "Okay Clooney. Let's go for a walk, hmm?"

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Spencer and Derek finally come home two days later after successfully capturing the Tornado Killer. They arrive just as Sofia is coming back with Clooney from a walk. "Mr. Morgan, Dr. Reid! Um…welcome back!"

Derek smiles at her, "One of these days, we'll get you to call us Derek and Spencer."

Sofia giggles nervously.

Both men lean down to greet Clooney. "Were you a good boy for Sofia?" Derek asks.

"Of course he was. Except…"

They look up, questioningly.

"Um…two days ago I came after school to check on him. Clooney had um…" Sofia blushes noticeably, "He'd pulled out all your clothes from the hamper and well…he…uh…he tore a pair of…um…boxers apart."

Spencer's face pinkens at the thought of the young woman seeing his dirty boxers. Morgan looks at his dog, puzzled at his odd behavior. "Hm…he has never done that before."

"Yeah, I thought not. Which is why…I uh…mentioned it."

A little amused at the flushed, embarrassed faces of both Sofia and Spencer, Derek pulls out money and pays the high school student. "Thanks again, Sofia. We really appreciate you taking care of Clooney while we are working."

"Not a problem, Mr. Morgan. I love Clooney; he is a great dog." With that, she waves at the two men, says a soft goodbye to Clooney, hands the leash to Morgan and leaves.

The two men and the dog enter the house. Spencer and Derek quickly unpack their go bags. Spying the shreds of cloth in the garbage, Derek says "Looks like he got a pair of your boxers. Not much left of them." Spencer peers at the pieces, "Star Trek ones from the look of it. I wonder why he destroyed them?" Looking around he sees plenty of appropriate things for Clooney to chew on. "Maybe he was lonely?" Derek considers that but shakes his head, "But why push over the hamper and dig through it to find a single pair of boxers to destroy and leave everything else untouched?" Neither man can think of a logical reason to explain Clooney's behavior, so they shrug it off.

They re-pack their go bags with new clothes and set them aside. Spencer pulls off his many layers. He grabs one of Derek's football jerseys and tugs it over a long sleeve t-shirt. The jersey is huge on him but somehow still smells of Derek even though Spencer seems to be the only one who wears it. He pairs it with an old pair of Derek's sweats, the strings tied tight to keep the baggy pants up. It is his typical lounging outfit; he never feels more comfortable at home than when he's practically swimming in Derek's larger clothing.

Derek, himself, has put on a loose t-shirt and basketball shorts. He is always warmer than Spencer. Dressed, he looks over to Spencer and grins. Spencer in his clothing always makes him very happy; it satisfies the possessive bastard within him greatly. "Come on, Pretty Boy. Let's relax."

Spencer smiles as he is led to the couch. He sits as Derek grabs the remote. On his side, Spencer lays his head in Derek's lap as he flicks on a Socks game. Clooney curls himself behind Spencer's legs. Derek smiles as his two men quickly fall asleep. Clooney is soon snoring softly, and Spencer's body relaxes completely in sleep. Derek watches the game, carding his fingers through Spencer's hair. This moment is perfect and no one can take that away from him. Content, Derek watches uncaringly as the White Sox get their asses handed to them.

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Unseen, Barry Kryupt watches the domestic scene from the neighbor's tree. He takes pictures excitedly. At home, Barry can replace Morgan's stupid face with his own. Soon, it will be his lap that Spencer nuzzles happily into. A disturbing smile forms on his lips, _*Soon, Spencer, you will be mine*_


	3. Barry is Quiet And Josh is Loud

My sort of OC from He's the One That I Want finally makes another appearance. If you didn't read the comments on AO3 for that story, someone did finally guess who I based Josh on. Joshua Daniel McWills is basically Danny "Danno" Williams from Hawaii Five-O. Thus, his husband, Lucas McWills is basically Steve McGarrett. If you can't tell, I'm a McDanno fan :)

* * *

><p>One week turns into two with no further contact from the stalker. Sending him flowers, creepy note or not, does not prove someone is out there watching his every move. But with the job he has, Reid cannot help imagining the worse. Every night since he'd been sent the flowers, Spencer has gone straight home from work. The scare of the stalker makes him want to be somewhere he feels safe. He and Derek spend their nights at home, blocking out the harsh, dangerous world to find comfort in each other. By the middle of the second week, Spencer slowly starts to relax.<p>

Within the warm safety of their home, Spencer soaks in the love and protection he is given by both Derek and Clooney. Both of the men in his life would kill to protect him and Spencer knows it. From their very first introduction, Clooney had latched onto Spencer. The happy Staffordshire Terrier loved him from the first second he saw him; they had an instant connection. While he often loves to be around his Spencer, Clooney has been extra clingy for the past two weeks. He hasn't left Spencer's side. Both Derek and Spencer have noticed his clinginess. Somehow, he knows something or someone is making his Spencer anxious.

Unknown to his two humans, Clooney knows more than that. A very intelligent dog, he knows another human has invaded _his_ territory, and had left his foul scent on the clothing of his favorite pack mate. Clooney had happily destroyed the invader's scent. He had rubbed his own scent into the pile of clothing, mixing his scent with that of his pack mate and pack leader. Clooney can see the unease of his Spencer. He doesn't know if his human is afraid of the invader or something else but he remains vigilante. Regardless of the reason, Clooney sticks close to Spencer, ever ready to protect the human he loves.

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Barry Kryupt watches Spencer Reid from his favorite hiding spot in a nearby neighbor's large tree. The neighbor, a middle-aged widow woman, is luckily for Barry a work-a-holic. She spends most of her time away from her home, either working or volunteering at a domestic abuse shelter. He has only had one close call with the woman in the weeks he'd been watching Spencer.

Barry has developed a plan to seduce Spencer away from the disgusting, muscled asshole. He will show Spencer that he loves him more than his current arm candy, that Barry is perfect for him. The muscle bound Morgan isn't good enough for _his_ Spencer. As Kryupt watches as Spencer cuddles into Morgan with the fucking mutt lying at their feet, he imagines himself in Morgan's place. The mere thought makes his cock thicken; Barry jerks himself off quick and dirty as he stares at Spencer's pretty face. _*Soon, Baby.*_

He promises himself that soon it will be him that Spencer cuddles into. Either Spencer will come willingly to him…or Barry will simply have to make him. Spencer will realize that Barry is the only man for him. One way or another, Spencer will be his.

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Three weeks have passed without hide or hair of the mysterious man. Spencer has almost forgotten about the flowers he'd been sent. He and Derek have just gotten back the previous night from another out-of-state case. It had been another exhausting case and it feels good to be home again. After changing, they go their separate ways.

Spencer goes into the kitchen to stare at their supplies and see what he can come up with for lunch. While Derek can cook some, Spencer is a much better chef. He'd had to learn how to cook or starve. Spencer had taken care of his mom and everything in the house since his dad left. So most often, Reid is in charge of meals. To help out, Derek always does the clean-up and dishes. Raised by a strong willed woman, he firmly believes in equality in the household. This isn't 1950 and Spencer isn't his little housewife.

Morgan stays in the bedroom, unpacking their go bags and re-packing them with new clothing. Just as he finishes, Derek hears Spencer's phone ring. He checks who is calling and Josh's name flashes. Smiling, Morgan greets "Hey Josh."

Derek will forever be thankful to Josh MacWills. He had been there for Spencer when his Pretty Boy had badly needed a friend. Derek hates to think of those hopeless five years his Baby spent pining after him. It hurts him to imagine the pain he'd cause Spencer without even knowing. He is thankful that Spencer had Josh to lean on then at least. Derek's first meeting with Josh may not have been the greatest but in his own way, Josh had helped Derek and Spencer get together. For his unshakeable loyalty to Spencer, Josh will always be welcomed in their lives. Derek could not ask for a better friend for his Baby… It doesn't hurt that Josh is happily married and madly in love with his own very possessive partner.

"Derek. Hey. How are things?" the spunky Jersey man asks.

"Good, you? How did your show go? Sorry we had to miss it."

"Work, I understand. With your crazy schedule, I didn't think either of you would make it. The show went great. Sold every piece I had there. Got some new commissions, too."

"That's great man!" Morgan says excitedly. "Spencer will be thrilled for you."

"Yeah, me and the Neanderthal had a little celebration after the show," Josh admits.

"I bet. Not sure I want to know the details."

"What? You don't wanna know that neither of us could walk for a week?"

"Dude! I did NOT want to hear that! Fucking hell. I do not need the image of you and your hubby fucking stuck in my brain."

"And you call yourself a gay man. You should be begging me for details," he teases.

Derek laughs, "I think you are confusing me with a different type of gay man."

He laughs loudly, "So true. Anyway, back to the reason I called. Are you and Spence on a case or at home?"

"Just got back from a case last night. What's up?"

"Giants versus Bears, today. Starts in about an hour, that's what is up!"

"The Bears are going to kick the Giants' asses," Morgan boasts.

Josh shoots back, "Wanna bet, muscle boy? Fifty bucks the Giants win."

"You're on. Better get that cash ready."

"Same to you. I'll enjoy taking your hard earned dollars; you still just the BAU's door smasher?"

Derek laughs, "You still throwing paint on a canvas and conning rich morons into buying them?"

Josh snorts. "Your place or mine?"

"Mine. Spencer's in the kitchen figuring out what we're going to eat. I'll let him know you and Luc are coming."

"Sweet. Give him that panty dropping smile you've got but make sure you both keep your pants. I want some of his homemade nachos but I do not want to see either of your naked asses." With that, Josh hangs up.

Chuckling, Derek goes to find Spencer. "The Bears are playing the Giants in about an hour."

He rolls his eyes, "Let me guess, Josh and Lucas are coming over to watch the game." Before Derek can speak, Spencer continues "And Josh wants nachos."

Derek smiles, "Of course he does. He wanted me to give you my 'panty dropping smile' as he called it."

Spencer blushes a bit but warns, "There best not be any panties dropping near you. You are mine, Der."

"Nope, there won't be any panties dropping around me…not unless you are wearing them," Derek says. His grin widens as Spencer's pretty face pinkens. "Are you going to wear some pretty panties for me, Baby?"

Biting his lip, Spencer squirms under Derek's interested gaze. It feels like Derek can see right through him, read every single fantasy and want without him saying a word. Spencer ducks his head, turning away even as his cock stiffens at the thought of standing in front of Derek in a pair of sexy panties. A second later, he feels Der's warm weight at his back.

"You want that, don't you Pretty Boy?"

Spencer sputters, embarrassed how much the thought turns him on. "Shh Baby," Derek croons as he presses himself firmly against Spencer's back. Spencer whimpers at the hard dick poking his ass. "You'll look so beautiful for me, your pretty cock straining against your panties. Soaking the thin fabric, all for me." Spencer whines, pushing his ass back in a clear invitation.

In the back of his mind, Derek remembers they have guests coming. But the temptation in front of him is too good to resist.

"Want you," Spencer vows.

Derek can't refuse him anything, especially Spencer offering him his body. He pulls down Spencer's sweats and boxers, and yanks the jersey off. His boy is naked except for his mix-matched socks. Reading Derek's mind, Spencer scoots onto the table and lies on his back. His coffee colored eyes are blown wide as he licks his lips in anticipation. Derek fondles himself, admiring the pretty picture Spencer makes: hot and eager, just for him. He's a lucky, lucky man. Derek tugs his basketball shorts and boxers down until his cock slaps his stomach.

Spencer's eyes fix on the hard length with hunger. He wants that inside of him. Now.

Derek thrusts his fingers into Spencer's mouth, demanding "Suck." With eyes locked with Derek, Spencer sucks and swirls his tongue obediently. He pulls his fingers free once his fingers are wet with saliva. Derek stretches Spencer quickly, thankful that he is still loose from earlier this morning. Spitting in his hand, he slicks his dick. Moving forward, Derek pulls Spencer back as he buries himself to the hilt in one powerful thrust.

"Yesss!" Spencer hisses. He wraps his long legs around his love. Spencer never feels more complete than when Derek is inside of him.

Derek snaps his hips forward, Spencer's tight heat making him groan deeply.

Spencer grips the table tight, trying to keep his body at the end of the table. But Derek's strength overpowers his and he slides despite his grip. "Ahh!"

Growling, Derek jerks him back into position. His hips piston faster and harder, picturing Spencer in a pair of lace panties pushes him off the edge. Derek spurts his cum deep inside of Spencer.

The feeling of Derek's cum splashing inside of him never fails to make Spencer purr in contentment. Yet, behind that, Spencer is still frantic. He is hard and leaking, held on the verge of orgasm. He needs to cum, badly. Wanting, needing more Spencer whines in protest as Derek withdraws from his body. But his Der doesn't leave him hanging. A hot, wet mouth surrounds his dick as Derek sucks him expertly. Spencer reaches forward, his long fingers wrap around Der's shaved head. "Ngh!" he cries as Derek's thick fingers slide into his hole, pressing on his prostrate. Spencer flies over the edge, his hot cum floods Derek's mouth. Through his lashes, he watches Derek hum happily as he drinks down every drop. Spencer blurts out, "You are so hot." He is too satisfied and languid to blush at the bold statement.

Derek grins, making a show of licking his lips. "You think so, do you, Pretty Boy?"

His glazed eyes are firmly on Der's red tongue, "Hmm?" When Derek doesn't answer, Spencer tries to focus. Feeling bold, he declares "I love watching you swallow my cum."

Derek's white teeth flash as a pleased smirk forms on his lips. "I know you do, why do you think I enjoy doing it so much?" He kisses his pink lips as Spencer lies there limp and satisfied.

Spencer does not even acknowledge when Derek leaves, only to come back less than a minute later. Derek's hands push his wide spread legs together and presses them to his chest. Too content to protest, he allows Derek to manipulate his body as he wills. A second later, Spencer feels blunt pressure against his hole. He mewls softly as a large, lubed plug is pressed firmly inside him until it fills him completely. Spencer will be kept slick and open, ever ready for Derek to claim him once more. He squirms happily, loving the slick feeling of Derek's cum trapped inside him.

Smug and satisfied, Derek says "Come on, Pretty Boy. We better get dressed before Josh and Lucas get here."

Haven forgotten about them, Spencer scrambles off the table and practically throws his clothing back on. Derek chuckles at that as he dresses at a much slower pace.

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Ten minutes later, Clooney jumps up barking and wiggling his body furiously as he looks out the front window. Josh and Lucas have arrived. Derek gets the door, "Hey guys, come on in. Spencer's in the kitchen."

Lucas MacWills is a tall man, especially in comparison to his diminutive husband. But he is still slightly shorter than both Derek and Spencer. Lucas has rich brown hair that is smattered with gray, worn longer on the top than the sides. His beautiful hazel eyes tend to change with what he wears. Standing next to his husband, they couldn't look more different. Josh is a blue-eyed blonde while Lucas is dark with ever changing eyes. Josh is admittedly short while Luc is tall. Even their personalities are opposites. Luc is always calm, in contrast to Josh's passionate and emotional nature. Josh never shuts up and Lucas is more of the strong, silent type. They are a prime example of opposites attracting…kind of like him and Spencer.

As Derek leads them to the kitchen, he asks Luc, "How is the securities business?"

"Good."

When Lucas doesn't say anything more Josh smacks his arm, "That's it?" Luc shrugs. Josh rolls his eyes, "What this idiot is trying to say if he knew how to use actual _words_, is that he just got a big government contract." Lucas runs a private security business; most of his employees are veterans of one branch of the military or another.

"Really? Wow, congrats!"

Lucas smiles but keeps silent.

The second they enter the kitchen, Josh blurts out "It reeks of sex in here!" The aroma of the sandwiches and nachos isn't enough to overpower the smell of sex. Turning to Derek, he yells "I told you to keep your pants on!"

Spencer flushes pink. Derek smirks, saying "I didn't take my pants off." Spencer blushes brightly.

Josh grumbles, "At least I didn't have to see either of your naked asses…" Luc laughs at him, resting his chin comfortably on the top of his head. "Can't keep it in your pants for thirty fucking minutes," Josh rants. "With the way you two go at each other, I don't know how Derek keeps himself from fucking Spencer on a desk right in front of everyone." Lucas smiles fondly as Josh's hands flair wildly as he rants.

Derek pulls an embarrassed Spencer into him, letting his Baby hide his flushed face in his neck. Morgan protests, "Hey, I'm a professional!"

Josh gives him a dubious look, "Are you sure about that? You two ever have sex at work?"

He looks to side and doesn't say anything.

"That's what I thought!" Josh gloats before mumbling under his breath "A pair of fucking sex addicts…"

Morgan shoots back, "You two are just as bad as we are! At least we didn't get walked in on by our mothers!"

Josh shouts, "You fucker! I _told_ you never to bring that up again!" Josh shudders, both his and Luc's mom had walked in on them _at the same time!_ As if having his mother and Luc's see Josh getting it up the ass wasn't enough, neither mother moved. Just stood there ogling each other's son! It is something he tries desperately to forget ever happened.

Lucas watches, greatly amused by the banter between Josh and Derek. Every time they get together, those two are constantly poking at each other. They have an epic bromance.

"Just wait, one of these days your co-workers are going to walk in on you too! And I'm never going to let you forget it!" Josh warns.

"Never gonna to happen! And if it did, I sure in hell wouldn't tell you!" Neither Derek nor Spencer are aware of JJ and Emily having already caught them having sex at work.

"Spencer wouldn't be able to keep it from me and you know it!"

Lucas holds his hands up; he needs to calm the two men down before they get physical, _again_. As amusing as it is to watch them wrestle, they have a game to watch. "Enough, both of you need to settle down. You'll have plenty of time to fight during the game."

Spencer eases away from Derek, giggling a bit at the antics of his friend and his love.

Josh and Derek stare at each other challengingly for a long moment before cracking and grinning at each other.

Spencer plates the food, handing Josh his plate of beloved, homemade nachos and a sandwich. Luc, more of a health nut, gets a sandwich with a plating of veggies and fruits. Derek's plate is the same as Josh, while Spencer's is a combo with a bit of everything. Derek and Spencer take one end of the long couch and the other couple takes the other. Neither Josh nor Lucas notices how gingerly Spencer sits down. The plug is pressing against his prostrate, making him want to squirm. Morgan sets his plate on the coffee table before asking, "Beer, okay?" With two nods, he retrieves the drinks. A few minutes later, Derek comes back. He hands a beer to both Josh and Luc, setting his own down to pass Spencer the iced coffee he made him.

The four men eat quietly as they watch a bit of the pre-game show.

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Two quarters in and the Bears are leading by three. It has been non-stop back and forth bantering between the two football fanatics: yelling and gloating, pacing and cheering. Spencer and Lucas have mostly sat back quietly and watched their partners argue.

As they watch the half-time show, Lucas hopes to get Josh and Derek distracted from the game and asks "How has work been going?" He looks over Spencer pointedly, "No injuries lately?"

"Hey! I don't get injured that much!" Spencer retorts haughtily.

All three men shoot him disbelieving looks. Spencer is a danger magnet. If there is trouble, Spencer is the one who will find it.

Spencer grumbles under his breath.

Ignoring him, Derek laughs and says, "Remarkably, Pretty Boy hasn't been hurt or taken hostage in the last six weeks. Gotta be a new record for him."

Josh and Lucas chuckle along with him as Spencer pouts.

"We're hoping his luck continues. Maybe his karma has changed. Whoever sent him the flowers, hasn't contacted him again either. It has been three weeks. Maybe it really was just a joke," Morgan says, talking out his thoughts.

Josh and Lucas look at each other, confused. Josh asks, "What do you mean? Someone sent Spencer flowers?"

Derek jerks his head toward Spencer, a sharp, questioning expression on his face. "Spencer didn't tell you?"

Spencer ducks his head, deliberately not meeting any of their eyes. He knows he should have told Josh and Luc but he hadn't.

Josh stares intently at Spencer. Lucas's face sharpens and he asks, "What happened?"

When Spencer doesn't respond, Derek answers, "A man sent Spencer a flower bouquet with a note saying: "Spencer, I'm watching you. XO." We were unable to find anything more than that the man is an average looking white male."

"No further contact?" Luc asks seriously.

Morgan replies, "No. And we haven't spotted anyone following us."

"Keep us in the loop. If you need help, let me know. I can have a man shadow Spencer," Lucas offers.

"Thanks man. We appreciate the offer. If the man contacts Spencer again, I will definitely consider it." Derek will not take chances with Spencer. He is willing to do anything and everything to keep his Pretty Boy safe. Derek pulls him close, hugging him tightly to his side.

"I'm okay, Der. It was probably just a prank," Spencer tries to soothe him.

Morgan attempts to shake off the grim mood. His Spencer is safe. If someone threatens him, Derek will do whatever it takes to keep his Baby safe. And he'll have the entire BAU as well as Luc's security company behind him.

* * *

><p>I wrote so much for Ch 3 that I've divided it into two chapters. The next chapter is done and should be posted soon.<p> 


	4. Derek And Josh Are Like Little Boys

Fanfiction wouldn't allow for my full chapter title, so here is the full one:

**Derek And Josh Are Like Little Boys Until They're Not**

* * *

><p>Soon after, the game comes back on. Trying to lighten the mood, Morgan and Josh both focus on bickering back and forth. By the end of the third quarter, all of them have forgotten about the maybe stalker.<p>

Both Josh and Derek are on the edge of their seats. The Bears are still leading but the Giants are moving swiftly down the field, the Bears' defense seemingly unable to stop them. First and goal, a touchdown is nearly a sure thing; it will bring the Giants ahead. On edge, Josh is pacing. "Fuck! NO! You fucking idiot!" he screams at the Giants' quarterback for throwing an interception in the red zone. He is furious; the hope of the near sure touchdown that would bring his beloved Giants ahead is gone. His anger is only intensified by Morgan's gloating. Too many mistakes by the Giants' defense and a couple of costly penalties later, Josh is reaching his boiling point.

"Yesss! Pass inference! Suck on that MacWills!" Derek taunts as the Bears gain twenty yards on a pass interference penalty. The Bears are in the red zone, now. "Get your money ready, this game is in the bag."

"You wanna bet!" Josh shoots back.

"Bring it on, short stuff. The Giants fucking threw this game away and you know it!"

Already pissed off because of the game, Josh sees red. He fucking hates remarks about his height. The game forgotten, he dives at Morgan, tackling him to the ground. Josh uses his surprising speed to his advantage, while Morgan employs his superior height and reach. The two men skillfully wrestle on the floor. Josh may be an artist but he is also an amateur boxer and spars regularly with Luc. They swear and taunt each other as they scramble to pin the other.

Lucas watches with an amused smirk on his face. Spencer, on the other hand, ignores them completely. He simply continues reading.

Twenty minutes later, the two men stand staring at each other, plotting their next attack. Neither wants to give, despite their fatigue and their bruised bodies.

Spencer finishes the last page of his book and looks up. "Enough."

Neither Josh nor Derek move, their bodies still readied for the next attack.

He gets up and stands between them. "I said enough. It is a tie. Neither of you wins, neither of you loses."

Both of them are too competitive. They want a definite winner and loser.

"Oh, for crying out loud. Just shake hands and get over it. Like two little boys," Spencer scolds.

Still hesitant, neither man moves.

"You are both free of course to fight it out…" Luc declares nonchalantly.

Morgan and Josh eye him suspiciously; they both know he is going to say something they aren't going to like.

"…but if you do…" Luc smirks wickedly. "…you must bear the consequences."

Josh narrows his blue eyes, "What consequences?"

His husband's smile widens, "You can say goodbye to this…" he indicates his body. "…and this for a while," gesturing to Spencer's body.

"What?!" Josh and Derek yell together. Josh sputters, "Bbb—ut! You wouldn't!"

"You know I don't make idle threats, Danno," Lucas warns using his own personal pet name for Josh. "You'll get no satisfaction from me. Better get familiar with your hand again, Babe. I'm keeping all the toys to myself."

"Hey, no need to be hasty!" Josh answers. He can't help but imagine his Luc being filled by his favorite vibrator.

Derek snaps his head toward Spencer, "Baby? You wouldn't do that to me, would you?"

Spencer firms his resolve, "Wouldn't I? Remember, we have a perfectly good guest room. If winning means that much you, go ahead. Fight it out. But you will be sleeping alone. I'll be all alone in our big bed. All those toys to satisfy me. You'll have nothing, Der. Nothing but your own hand."

"Fuuck!" Derek moans, palming his growing erection, imaging a nude Spencer fucking himself with a dildo.

Spencer licks his lips, gazing coyly at his Der.

"Fucking hell," Josh mutters. "You two are evil."

Derek whines, "Neither of you fight fair."

Luc grins, "That's how you win."

Josh and Derek quickly shake hands. Neither wants to be denied the pleasure of their partner's body. The threat only serves to bring sex into the forefront of their brains. The game and the fight are forgotten completely as Josh hungrily stares at Lucas, while Derek does the same to Spencer.

Derek is the first to snap, surging forward to capture Spencer's lips. Mindless of the other couple, he cups Spencer's face and devours those delicious, pink lips.

Josh cracks next and shoves Luc down onto the couch. He straddles his husband's lap, and dives into Luc's mouth. They fight for dominance; their kiss is full of tongue and teeth. This time, Josh comes out the victor as he maps every inch of Luc's mouth.

When Derek runs out of breath, he pulls back. His eyes are drawn to the couch. Luc and Josh are tearing each other's shirts off. Derek is surprised by how hot it is to watch the two men together. Both are gorgeous, fit men with enticingly ripped chests. They are as fiercely passionate as he and Spencer are.

Spencer growls a little. Derek's attention should be on _him_, not anyone else! He plasters his body against Derek; shoving his hands down the back of Der's basketball shorts, cupping his bare ass. Derek tears his gaze away from the other couple and focuses again on Spencer. Grinning, Spencer grinds against him.

Derek latches his mouth onto Spencer's neck, happily sucking a mark. He can feel Spencer shiver under his lips. He knows how much his Pretty Boy enjoys his possessive marks. Derek slowly and deliberately covers Spencer's neck with marks, feeling Spencer melt.

A deep groan breaks his focus and Derek turns. His eyes widen; Lucas lies on his back on the couch, completely naked and holding his knees. Josh is kneeling on the floor beside him and is thrusting in three fingers. A travel sized packet of lube lays discarded on the floor next to them. Luc opens his eyes and meets Derek's.

Derek's mind blanks. He's watched gay porn before but he has never seen two guys fuck right in front of him. It is fucking hot.

His lust blown eyes hold Derek's gaze, even as he begs Josh, "Fuck me, Danno. Come on! I'm fucking ready!"

Josh tears off his own pants and boxers, slicks himself and plunges deep. Luc closes his eyes as Josh's hot length sinks inside of him. "Yeaahh, Babe!" Josh grunts as he pistons his hips, his cock fucking in and out of Luc's tight heat.

Derek can't stop watching. He is shocked at how unbelievably hot it is to watch Josh fuck Lucas.

Spencer has had enough. Derek is _his_. No one is allowed to get Derek hot but him. Spencer yanks Derek's face toward him. "No! You are mine!"

Derek swallows, _*Now, __**that**__ is fucking hot.*_ He so rarely sees Spencer's possessive side. Derek is insanely possessive and he knows it. But Spencer is different; he is rarely possessive or jealous. "I'm yours," he immediately answers. He is Spencer's just as much as Spencer is his.

Satisfied, Spencer doesn't spare a glance at the other couple and drags Derek to their bedroom. Derek follows eagerly; he's already forgotten all about Luc and Josh. His mind is filled by Spencer.

Still feeling jealous and possessive, Spencer tears off Derek's clothing and pushes him onto the bed. "Stay," he orders. Spencer is in charge and he'll make Derek forget all about Luc and Josh. He strips himself, turning around deliberately. The black plug settled between his cheeks is exposed, standing out starkly against his pale skin.

Derek licks his lips, focusing completely on Spencer as he slowly pulls out the plug.

Spencer twists back around, tossing the plug aside. He promises darkly, "You are mine, Derek Morgan. And I'm going to make sure you don't forget it."

Derek gulps, unable to stop the shiver of lust that runs through him. This dominant, possessive Spencer is unexpected and exceptionally hot. He is speechless.

Smirking, Spencer goes to their toy box and pulls out the silk strips. He struts toward the bed with them in hand. Derek's eyes follow his every move. Not even the loud sounds of what sounds like some very hot sex coming from the other room can distract Derek. Spencer grins when Derek lifts his arms, freely offering his wrists up. He ties each wrist carefully and tightly. Spencer eases back to admire his handiwork.

Derek's arms are spread, tied to the headboard. His pupils are blown wide. His cock is heavy and leaking. Derek is ripe for the picking and completely at Spencer's mercy.

Feeling a bit vindictive, Spencer leaves the bed and again opens their toy box. When he turns around, a cock ring is in his hand.

Derek groans. Spencer is definitely punishing him. Tying him down and not allowing Derek to touch. Locking a cock ring around him, Spencer leaves him desperate but unable to come. Spencer is in complete control. He whimpers as he feels the ring tighten around him.

Spencer stands by the bed, stroking himself slowly.

Derek can't keep his eyes off him. "Pretty Boy. Please," he pleads.

Smiling, Spencer releases his dick and wets his fingers with his tongue. Once wet, he turns around and thrusts two fingers into his hole, giving Derek the perfect view. "I don't know, Der. Do you deserve it?" he asks over his shoulder.

"Come on, Baby. I need you, I'll be good," Derek whines.

"Hm…I'm not convinced," Spencer says as he straddles Derek's waist. "Maybe you want to go back out there and watch Luc and Josh fuck. Maybe you want to join them instead."

Derek replies, "What? NO! Pretty Boy, I only want you. No one else."

"Are you sure? You don't want be in there fucking Lucas or Josh? Push inside of Josh while he fucks Luc?"

"Spencer, fuck. No. I don't want them, only you. I admit they are fucking hot together but I wouldn't touch either of them. I'm yours, Pretty Boy. Only yours," he promises.

Pleased but not completely appeased, Spencer kneels on the bed beside Derek, jacking himself as Derek watches intently. He eats up the desperate way Derek stares at him in want.

Derek licks his lips, his mouth parting; his mouth waters as Spencer pleasures himself. He wants to wrap his lips around Spencer's cock. Derek is frantic to touch his Baby but all he can do is watch. "Baby, _please_. I wanna taste you. Let me suck you," he begs.

Spencer doesn't answer, his hand moving faster and faster as he races toward the brink. Mere moments later, Spencer's cum splatters onto Derek's chest.

Derek surges against his bonds but they hold tight. More than anything, he wants Spencer's cum on his tongue. "Please!"

Spencer dips his fingers into the pool of cum and offers them to Derek.

Derek lunges forward, sucking the digits into his mouth and moaning at the taste of Spencer's cum. Spencer pulls his fingers back and smears more cum onto his fingers. Derek sucks and swirls his tongue eagerly around the offered fingers.

Spencer leans forward and covers Derek's lips with his own. His tongue maps out every inch of Derek's mouth. Derek groans, submitting as Spencer plunders his mouth without mercy. It is times like this that Derek wishes he received pleasure from bottoming. But he absolutely doesn't. He can't bottom but Derek can give Spencer his submission, freely give up his control to his Pretty Boy. Spencer nibbles on his bottom lip before clamping down harshly, forcing a moan out of Derek.

Spencer releases Derek's lip, trailing kisses down his neck. He stops at his collarbone and sucks a mark. Derek hisses, "Yess!" Spencer latches onto his nipple, sucking hard. Again, Derek fights the restraints, wanting nothing more than to touch his Baby. Spencer scraps his teeth against the hardened bud while his long fingers twist the other nipple just this side of painful. "Fuucck," Derek cries.

Spencer sucks and licks his way down his muscled chest and stomach as Derek writhes under his touch. He licks down his treasure trail and Derek thrusts his hips up but Spencer is quick to deny his unspoken request. Spencer spreads Derek's legs and gives each muscular inner thigh a matching hickey. "Oh, please. Dear god, Spencer. You're killing me here, Pretty Boy."

"Are you going to be a good boy? Take only what I give to you? Are you ready for me, Derek?"

"Fuck yeah, I am!"

Spencer chuckles. He is getting exactly what he wants: Derek forgetting all about Luc and Josh and focusing on him completely. Spencer straddles Derek's hips; he grasps his cock and slides onto it slowly. "Yesss," Derek hisses. Spencer leans back, starting a slow rhythm: lifting up and sinking down. Derek struggles against the silk restraints, wanting nothing more than to clutch Spencer's hips as he rides him. Unable to free his hands, he can only shake with lust. Sliding in and out of Spencer's tight heat without an ounce of control is sweet torture. Derek knows if he tries to take any control, he'll be denied. Spencer is in charge now and his Baby will not hesitate to show exactly how little power Derek has. He fights every instinct inside of him, taking what Spencer offers him and nothing more. A single thrust of his hips isn't worth having his Pretty Boy to pull away from him and leaving him hard and unsatisfied.

Spencer seats himself fully before wiggling teasingly. He rocks back and forth; the teasing only serving to make Derek more desperate. He leans forward, kissing Derek's lax mouth; Spencer's body leaning further and further forward until Derek's dick slides out. Derek whines pitifully at the loss, not that he would ever admit it.

Spencer's face is so close that he can feel his hot breath on his face. "Do you deserve it, Der? Do you deserve to cum?"

Derek pleads, "Oh please! I'll do anything! I need you; I need you to fuck me!"

Spencer pecks his lips before leaning back. Instead of seating himself, Spencer turns around, straddling Derek backwards.

"Oh shit." Derek knows exactly what is going to happen. He is going to have to watch as his cock disappears into Spencer and he won't be allowed to touch.

On his knees, Spencer lifts up, holding Derek's dick steady as he slowly impales himself. Spencer is well aware of how much this will torture Derek; to watch but not touch. He shifts up, careful to keep the head inside of him, and sinks back down. Derek whimpers softly as he watches inch by torturous inch be swallowed by Spencer's greedy hole.

Spencer eases down, squeezing his passage tightly. Derek's eyes roll up and he keens. He begs, desperately and incoherently, nothing in this world exists except his cock in Spencer's ass. Spencer mercifully starts bouncing on his lap, the sound of bare skin slapping together and Derek's grunts echo in the room. Spencer leans back, putting his weight on his hands and plants his feet. He snaps his hips up and down, panting as Derek's dick hits his prostrate.

Derek can't take much more but for once he needs Spencer's permission to cum. "Fuck, _please_. Spencer! Let me cum!" Spencer is feeling desperate himself and lets Derek's dick slip out. He quickly removes the ring and slams down on Derek's cock. "Don't you fucking cum until I say so," Spencer warns as he rides him hard and fast. Derek's hands are clutched so tight that his fingernails are biting into his skin. Feeling himself start to cum, Spencer demands, "Cum!" Derek roars as he pulses inside of Spencer, who rides him through the aftershocks. One last spurt and Spencer stills his hips.

Both are breathing hard. Spencer eases off and turns around, lying heavily on top of Derek. They both tense when they hear a set of footsteps approaching a minute later. Spencer quickly unlocks the gun safe and pulls out his gun. Pointing it at the doorway, he waits.

A few seconds later, a shirtless Josh peeks his head in. His eyes widen at the scene in front of him: Derek is naked, his chest and legs covered in cum, still tied securely to the bed, and an equally naked Spencer aiming a gun in his direction.

"Josh! Sorry, I forgot you were here," Spencer apologizes as he lowers his gun.

Josh waves off his apology. He eyes Derek's body with interest, smirking when Spencer possessively places a pillow over Derek's crotch, hiding it from view. "I'm sure you did," Josh answers slyly, staring pointedly at Derek's tied wrists. "Kinky." Josh grins as Derek blushes, actually blushes! It is adorable.

"Was there something you needed?" Spencer asks with a trace of a bite in his tone. He clearly doesn't want anyone to look at Derek but him.

Josh finds Spencer's possessiveness amusing, considering how it is usually Derek that puts on the caveman act. "Yeah. Wondering if Luc and I could shower before we leave?" he asks, indicating his chest, which is noticeably smeared with cum.

"Oh, yeah. Of course, guest bathroom is open. You know where everything is."

With that, Josh leaves. They see Josh leading an unself-conscious and totally nude Luc, who has cum dripping down his leg, toward the guest bathroom less than a minute later.

When he hears the door close, Spencer quickly unties Derek and pulls him into their bathroom. They'd better wash before the hot water runs out.

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

**Meanwhile, earlier that same Sunday morning:**

Barry Kryupt sits his car Sunday morning.

Last night, he had been lucky and noticed the Hispanic teenager hadn't come at nine as usual to let the stupid dog out for the night. He knew that Spencer would be coming home some time that night. Barry had left soon afterward, eager to come back early Sunday morning to watch Spencer.

He watches the neighbor's house carefully. The widow has lights on and Kryupt debates whether to risk getting caught when the older woman comes out of her house. Grinning at his luck, Barry waits a few minutes to ensure she isn't coming back and makes his way to her backyard. He climbs his favorite tree and settles in to wait.

It is three hours later before Spencer comes into view. His beautiful genius pads into the kitchen to suck down his morning coffee. The open floor plan allows Barry to see the living room and parts of the kitchen. Clutching his mug, Spencer walks into the living room with the mutt trailing after him and sits in the chair by the window. Spencer grabs a book from the stack on the side table and reads as he finishes his coffee. The stupid dog stares out the window at his tree. Barry wonders if he somehow knows he is there but dismisses it, believing he is giving the dog too much credit. Kryupt blatantly ignores when Morgan enters with his own coffee and a laptop.

The next hour is quiet, Spencer reads and Morgan uses his computer. The mutt eventually stops staring at his tree and lies down at Spencer's feet. Finishing his book, Spencer murmurs something to the other man and both of them leave the room. The dog gets up and follows them. Spencer soon comes out in different clothing. The baggy jersey and sweats are obviously Morgan's and Barry feels a surge of jealousy. Once Spencer is his, Spencer will never wear another fucking football jersey.

Kryupt catches glimpses of Spencer in his binoculars as he flits around the kitchen. Far too soon, Morgan appears again. It takes little time before Morgan presses himself intimately against Spencer. Barry snarls; Morgan's big, stupid body is blocking his view of his gorgeous Spencer. The genius's clothing is quickly stripped, as is Morgan's. He tears at his hair, frustrated that he can't see Spencer's beautiful, nude body. From Morgan's body movements, Kryupt knows that he is fucking Spencer but _he_ _can't see!_ Barry shoves the fabric of his sweatshirt into his mouth to muffle his frustrated cries. He stares at the back of Morgan's head, hating him more and more with every second. Morgan stills suddenly and then drops from view. Barry can see Spencer's face! He stares intently as Spencer's pleasure builds until he orgasms. The expression is burned into his brain, _*Beautiful. It will be so much better, Spencer, when it is my mouth on your cock.*_ Spencer lies unmoving on the table; Morgan leaves briefly and returns holding something. Spencer disappears from view again, and Kryupt curses the large black man once again. Mere seconds later, Spencer jumps up and throws on his clothing. The fleeting glimpse of bare skin is covered up far too quickly for Barry's liking.

While Spencer putters around the kitchen, Barry gets down from the tree and stretches his body. He pisses into a bush before climbing back into the tree. After sanitizing his hands, Kryupt opens his trail mix and starts chowing down. By the time he's finished eating and drinking, two men have arrived: one a short blonde with slicked back hair, and the other a tall, chestnut haired man. The four men quickly settle down to watch some TV. Morgan and the hyper little blonde guy appear to be doing a lot of yelling back and forth. Barry is guessing they are watching a football game. _*How pedestrian*_ The other stranger is pretty quiet, as is Spencer.

More and more, Barry has to wonder what Spencer sees in the big, dumb jock. Kryupt finds him annoying and he can't even hear what he is saying. He zones out after a while and his focus snaps back to the window when he sees quick movement. The blonde lunges at Morgan and they go down. Barry scoffs at Morgan, the uncivilized brute. Spencer deserves someone better than a brainless, violent thug. He eyes Spencer, who ignores the two men and continues to read. _*How can my brilliant Spencer see anything in that fucking beast?* _His disgust only grows as the scuffle persists. Spencer finishes his book and stands up. His beautiful warrior stops the fight in its tracks using only his brain. Barry is proud of his love.

But the mood shifts unexpectedly, one minute they are talking and the next Morgan and the blonde surge toward their partners. Putting his binoculars up to his eyes, Barry watches Spencer's mouth. His perfect lips move fluidly against Morgan's and he can see hints of his pink tongue. Kryupt presses his fingers to his own lips, imagining the soft feeling of Spencer's lips on his. _*He'll taste so good on my tongue. His clever tongue tangling with mine.*_ Barry's eyes hardened in anger as Morgan pulls away and hungrily watches the two men on the couch, ignoring the image of perfection right in front of him. _*How dare he look at another! I'll never look at another when Spencer is mine!* _

Furious and practically plotting Morgan's demise, Barry misses Spencer's departure. Growling, he drops from the tree and stomps over to his car. He can't even think about Spencer without Morgan's cheating gaze flashing in his mind. If he finds out Morgan has broken Spencer's heart, Barry will kill him. He will show no mercy toward anyone who dares harm his beloved.

* * *

><p>Surprised by possessive Spencer? I was!<p>

Those of you hoping for an orgy between Josh, Luc, Derek, and Spencer, sorry to disappoint. Both Derek and Spencer are too possessive of each other to add another or two to the mix. I foresaw too much of Josh and Luc getting punched in the face 'cause Derek is jealous. Derek said "Oh, hell no!" to someone else touching Spencer! And Spencer agreed. So no sexy orgy. Although those that didn't want it should be happy!

The next chapter is already started. I have about 1500 words right now. I have another scene planned out but not written as of yet. I might add another scene or two, I'm not sure.


	5. Barry Causes Pain in 321

Angst alert! The idea for this chapter came courtesy of Lady-Giovanna-Potter-Malfoy, I just ran with it. I actually teared up a bit writing this, so hopefully the emotions in this chapter ring true.

To the reader who requested more of Barry, his thoughts and such, I kept that in mind as I wrote this chapter. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Barry Kryupt stews for two days straight, still furious at catching Morgan looking at other men. <em>*How dare he look at anyone but Spencer! My Spencer is perfect!*<em> He mutters angrily until he suddenly realizes this is exactly what he needs to separate them. What he needs to get Spencer away from Morgan. _*The asshole will be gone and Spencer will come to me. My beautiful, perfect Spencer. He'll be all mine.* _Grinning maliciously, Barry forms a plan. A prostitute is all he'll need to destroy Spencer's relationship with that mindless brute. _*I will show Spencer exactly who Derek Morgan is: a pathetic cheating thug. My Baby will see that Morgan isn't worthy of him. He'll see that the swine doesn't love him. Not like I do, no one can love him like I do.*_

Fate continues to smile upon him and Barry finds out Spencer is being sent to Seattle, Washington to interview the Washington Slayer. He smiles manically; it is the perfect time to hatch his plan.

And three days later he has his chance. Spencer left previous night and is currently in Seattle with David Rossi. He follows as the BAU women and Morgan go to a club for drinks after work. Watching them enter the club, Kryupt quickly finds a prostitute trolling a nearby corner. He parks and gets out of his car. The whore is quick to agree to his request: $50 for no sex, it is the perfect deal. Barry shows the hooker Morgan's photo.

They walk to the club and enter. Barry follows the streetwalker's progress, careful to keep the person in view. He will photograph every second of this plan. Spencer will see; he will see Morgan for who he is: a lying, cheating scoundrel. Barry trembles in excitement; this will prove to Spencer that Morgan isn't good enough for him. It will erase Morgan's presence completely from his Spencer's life. _*No one will threaten my hold on Spencer. HE WILL BE MINE!* _

Morgan is just a thug, not worthy of being friends with Spencer much less being granted access to his perfect flesh and to his love. He'll rid Spencer of the stupid beast once and for all. _*Morgan will never again touch Spencer's perfect flesh. It will be my touch that he desires. He'll crave me: my lips, my tongue, my fingers, my cock. Spencer will beg me to fuck him.* _Barry smiles disturbingly. Once he has Spencer, he is never letting him go. Spencer will be completely Barry's; his to love, his to fuck. He will cover him in his cum and mark Spencer as his, only his. Spencer will never leave him; Barry won't allow it.

If anyone noticed Barry, they would be disturbed by the crazy glee on his face. He watches as the prostitute advances to the bar, where Morgan is heading to get drinks. Barry positions himself perfectly to capture the moment. _*This is it! Morgan will be thrown from Spencer's life.* _The loud music drowns out his maniacal laugh as the hooker grabs Morgan's face and forces a kiss. It only takes a few seconds before Morgan pushes the whore away but by then it is too late. _*Yes! Spencer will see. Morgan won't be able to deny it, not with photographic evidence.* _Barry gloats, "Goodbye Derek Morgan."

Kryupt spends the rest of the night giddy as he prints off the images. Completely naked, Barry grins crazily at his shrine: photograph after photograph of Spencer, complete with discarded coffee cups, napkins, various other items he stole from Spencer's trash, the stolen boxers, a pile of loose hair, and the book that brought Spencer to him. He readies the package to send. Barry easily finds where Spencer is staying by calling all the hotels in the city and pretending to be Spencer's brother. He seals the images and his message inside. "Soon," he promises as he stares at Spencer's image, using the stolen boxers to masturbate. He cries out Spencer's name as he cums.

The next morning, he sends the envelope. Barry twitches with excitement, _*It is done.*_ He grins, the brute will be cut from Spencer's life like a tumor.

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Spencer and Rossi trudge back to their hotel. The Washington Slayer is a cold sociopath that claims to have killed well over a hundred people in the past forty years. Exhausted, Spencer wants only to take a shower, to wash off the filth he feels clinging to his skin after talking to such a violent and unrepentant murderer.

An envelope is waiting for him at the front desk. No return address but it was shipped from Washington, DC. Spencer shrugs and takes it upstairs.

He showers, thoroughly scrubbing himself until he feels clean again. Spencer pulls on some warm sweats and one of Derek's old t-shirts. He makes himself comfortable and pulls out the envelope. Spencer opens it up, curious what he could have been sent. A stack of photos slide out and Spencer immediately feels like he has been stabbed in the heart. He cries out, a heartbreaking sound of pure anguish. It is a close up shot of Derek kissing someone else. Not just someone but a young, beautiful woman. Tears pour down his face as he stares at his beautiful Der kissing another, a _woman_. It hurts more than he could have imagined. To see the person he loves more than anyone, the person he trusts more than anyone, completely betray him; it shatters his heart. Unable to stop himself, Spencer flips through the photographs. Four images of Derek locking lips with a gorgeous woman, how can he compete with that?

_*I knew it. I knew it was too good to be true. I knew that Derek could never be satisfied with me, not for long. I knew eventually he would realize that being with a man, with __**me**__ wasn't what he wanted, what he needed.*_ Deep down this has always been his greatest fear. That someday Derek would wake up and realize that he misses women. It is something Spencer knew could never compete with. He isn't a woman and he never could be. If Derek wants a woman, there is nothing Spencer can do. He had feared that someday Derek would regret being with him, that he wouldn't want him anymore. To see it happen with his own eyes is agony.

Spencer scolds himself bitterly, angrily,_ * Stupid Spencer! You had to know that this would fucking happen! This is your fault. You are not enough, you could never be enough. Not for Derek, not for anyone.*_

He can't see anymore and drops the packet onto the bed.

Spencer sobs harder, knowing that he has lost everything. Everything that made him happy is gone. His mind chants_ *Not enough* _over and over. Spencer trembles and breaks, no longer able to muffle his pained cries. He curls into a ball and bawls, knowing he will never be happy again.

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

David Rossi decides to watch some television before bed. He grabs the remote and is about to flick on the TV when he hears a sound. Tilting his head he listens intently. Rossi hears it again; it sounds like a cry coming from Reid's room. Concerned, Dave knocks on the connecting door. "Reid? You okay in there?" The crying sound continues but no one speaks. "Spencer? Answer me, Spencer! Are you alright?" Afraid that somehow an Unsub is inside, threatening Reid, Rossi pulls out his gun and barges into Spencer's room.

His eyes sweep the room but there is no one here except Reid. He lowers his weapon and his eyes dart to the bed. Sobs wrack violently through Spencer's body. "Oh, Spencer," Dave rushes forward and takes the poor boy into his arms. He rocks the younger man, murmuring soft words of comfort.

The packet lays discarded on the bed beside Spencer. Rossi's mouth hangs open in surprise; it is a photograph of Morgan kissing a woman! Even seeing it with his own eyes, Dave doesn't believe it. He has not been the luckiest in love himself but he knows true love when he sees it. And Derek Morgan is as hopelessly and desperately in love with Spencer as Spencer Reid is with Derek. They are soul mates; watching them together over the past two years has made that perfectly clear. It is unimaginable that Morgan could cheat on Reid. Simply and absolutely unbelievable. Morgan betraying Spencer's trust, breaking his fragile heart is utterly absurd. If it is true, then he truly believes there is no hope left for this world. If something as beautiful and pure as Derek and Spencer's love can be so easily thrown away, all hope is lost.

Dave rocks the still weeping Spencer until he falls into a troubled sleep. Carefully, he picks up the photographs and spreads them out. There are four images of Morgan locking lips with an unknown woman, some close ups and a couple full body shots. Rossi examines the photographs with a discerning eye. The background is obviously a club of some kind. The woman is beautiful and is wearing very revealing clothing, not unheard of in a club but it appears to be of poor quality. Heavy make-up as well. _*Prostitute maybe?*_ Dave studies Morgan and his reaction to the kiss. While the woman's lips move from image to image, Morgan's do not. He isn't participating in the kiss. Rossi imagines that had the next few pictures been added, it would show Morgan pushing the woman away. Morgan isn't touching the woman either, in any of the images; his hands are by his sides. But the woman's hands grip Morgan's neck tightly, almost as if she is trying to hold him in place. At the bottom of the pile is a typed note. Saying:

HE ISN'T WORTHY, SPENCER. HE BETRAYED YOU. YOU DESERVE BETTER. YOU ARE PERFECT. I WON'T LET ANYONE HURT YOU. I WILL SHOW YOU HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU AND YOU WILL COME TO ME, MY LOVE.

Dave shudders. This has to be the same man that sent Spencer flowers, the stalker. They had all hoped that the lack of contact meant it was only a cruel joke but it is clear while the stalker had been quiet, he was only biding his time.

The Unsub is delusional if he thinks that doing this isn't hurting Spencer. He wiggles a little to get his phone out of its holder on his belt. Rossi calls Morgan, quickly and quietly fills him in. He shivers at the heartbreaking cry he hears from Morgan. The anguished cry is like nothing he has ever heard, it is what he imagines many killers hear from their victims when they realize there is no hope left. Rossi can't handle hearing Derek break over the phone. "Spencer loves you, just as much as you love him. Do not let this stalker ruin what you have together. Do not give up." Morgan takes a shuddering breath, "Okay. I'm booking a flight and will be there as soon as I can. Tell Spencer…just tell him I love him."

Hearing the click, Dave drops his phone and strokes Spencer's hair. The two men are hurting so much. "It isn't true, Spencer. Derek loves you. He loves you so much," Rossi murmurs softly over and over, petting Spencer in soothing strokes. He pulls Spencer tighter as he waits for Derek to arrive.

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Seven and half hours later, Derek knocks tiredly on Spencer's door. He'd barely slept on the plane. He doesn't think he's ever been this scared before. Not ever. He's even more scared than two years ago when he realized he loved Spencer back and Spencer had run from him.

The past two years with Spencer have been the best of his life. He can't imagine his life without Spencer it and he doesn't want to.

A minute later, Dave opens the door, looking exhausted. "He's been sleeping off and on all night. I told him you love him and that it isn't what it looks like but I'm not sure if he believes it or not," Rossi admits. He looks at Morgan, who looks terrified and upset. Dave pulls him into a hug, whispering into his ear, "I don't know what happened but you can fix this. Do not give up. Fight for him. Fight for your true love, Derek."

Derek shakes in Dave's arms. "I don't know if he'll believe me. I don't know if he can get past this," he confesses, his voice thick with emotion.

Rossi cups Derek's face gently. "You love him with everything you are. That is enough, it _has _to be enough."

A single tear trails down Derek's face. He knows this will not be easy but he cannot live without Spencer and he won't go down without a fight. Derek nods jerkily.

Dave pats his on the shoulder in a show of support before disappearing back to his own room through the connecting door.

Derek takes a deep breath and moves toward the bed. Spencer is crying in his sleep. His heart breaks to see his Pretty Boy hurting so badly. He sits on the bed next to Spencer. Derek lifts his hand and carefully strokes Spencer's wavy, chin length hair. Spencer's eyes pop open immediately. He cringes away from the caress and scrambles away from Derek. The rejection feels like a stab in the heart. Spencer's expressive eyes are filled with such doubt and pain. It is obvious that Spencer believes the photographs, believes that Derek would and had betrayed him. Derek sways; the pain he feels is like a physical blow. "Spencer. I know what you saw, what you think happened. I know I can't erase the doubts that the photographs have given you but I love you. I love you so much," Derek vows, tears glittering in his eyes. "I could _never_ betray your trust. I could _never _cheat on you. Please, will you listen to my side of the story?" he pleads.

Spencer stares at Derek solemnly. He can see a single tear track shining wetly on Derek's cheek. Spencer's eyes and face are red from his endless crying, and he sniffles as he studies his boyfriend intently. Derek looks as bad as Spencer feels; pain, fear, and stress are written all over his beautiful face. Spencer reads no guilt in Derek's face or body language, so he nods slowly.

Derek sags in relief, "Thank you, Pretty Boy." He wants to touch Spencer, to feel the simple comfort of skin-to-skin contact but Spencer stays huddled at the other end of the bed. His Baby may be willing to listen but he isn't out of the woods yet. "The day after you left for Seattle, Pen, JJ, and Em dragged me to a club after work. JJ and I went to go get some drinks. Before we got far, Em changed her mind and wanted something else. JJ waved me ahead, said she'd catch up to me. So I continue toward the bar but before I got there, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and a woman was standing there. I opened my mouth to ask what she wanted and she grabbed my neck and fucking kissed me. I was shocked and it took me a second to push her away. I was furious and would have hit her, if she had been a man." Derek's eyes are drawn to the photographs lying on the bed. "I have no idea who she is or why she did that. But Spencer, you have to believe me. I didn't want her to kiss me and I certainly didn't kiss her back. I definitely didn't _sleep _with her." Derek can still see doubt in Spencer's eyes. "Hold on." Derek takes out his phone and dials JJ's number.

"Hello?" Jennifer answers sleepily.

"JJ, I'm sorry I woke you but this is important. I'm going to put you on speaker," Derek says.

"Okay. What do you need?" she asks sounding much more alert.

"I'm here with Spencer." Derek continues before JJ can ask why he's in Seattle, why he flew overnight to go to Spencer. "I need you to tell Spencer what happened when we went to the club."

Spencer has to give Derek points. JJ is the one person who would not lie to him. He trusts her explicitly. She would tell him the truth, even if it hurt him. JJ might lie by omission but she would never tell him an outright lie.

JJ is confused, "Ookay?" Wishing for coffee, she yawns but stands ups and leaves the bedroom. Out in the hall, she continues, "Some random woman came up, yanked you into a kiss, and left. It was weird. Then we got drinks and you spent the rest of the night drinking and talking about how much you missed Spence."

Derek stares at Spencer hopefully.

Spencer has to look away from Der's earnest and hopeful expression as he asks JJ hesitantly, "Did you see it happen? Did you actually see it?"

JJ isn't a profiler for nothing, she knows that Spencer somehow knows about the kiss and is imagining the worst. "I promise I saw the whole thing, Spence. I was not far behind Morgan. A woman tapped him on the shoulder. When Morgan turned around she grabbed his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Morgan must have been shocked because he just stood there. A couple of seconds later, he pushed her away. And she just left. We went back to our booth and we never saw the woman again. That was it, I swear."

Spencer is satisfied and nods his head slowly.

Seeing it, Derek quickly thanks JJ, again apologizing for waking her and says goodbye. "I promise, Baby. I don't want anyone else. I didn't want her to kiss me and I sure in hell didn't sleep with her. I want you, plain and simple. For the rest of our lives." Derek leans forward cautiously, when Spencer doesn't flinch back, he takes him in his arms. Spencer sobs brokenly as he tucks his face into Derek's neck. "Shh," Derek croons as he rocks Spencer.

"I'm sorry. I should have trusted you. I just saw the pictures and it was my worst fear come true," Spencer babbles.

As much as his mistrust hurt Derek, he can understand why Spencer believed it. Despite two very happy years together, Derek knows that deep down Spencer still fears that he'll leave him. That suddenly Spencer won't be enough for him anymore and he'll leave him for a woman. Derek doesn't know if that fear will ever completely die. The two most important men in Spencer's life both left him. Each knew how much it would hurt Spencer, Gideon even more so than Spencer's father and yet both did it anyway. That type of abandonment leaves scars and as much as Derek wishes he could take the pain away, take those scars away, he can't. He can only be there for Spencer, show him his love and loyalty every day for the rest of their lives. "You should have trusted me but I should have called you and told you what happened. If I had, this wouldn't have happened."

Spencer lifts his head and tenderly cups Derek's face. "No, you aren't to blame. I let my insecurities hurt us both. I'm sorry." Spencer kisses him gently. "I love you. So much."

"I love you too, Pretty Boy. More than anything in the world." Derek holds Spencer tight against him, relishing Spencer's warmth. He is unbelievably thankful that JJ saw it happen. If she hadn't, a part of Spencer would always believe that Derek had cheated on him. Without her there would always be a sliver of doubt that would only feed Spencer's insecurities. Derek sprawls out and tucks Spencer into his side. The two of them lay together, cuddling. They cocoon themselves in their love for each other, escaping the harsh reality of the stalker even if just for a short while.

* * *

><p>I have not started the next chapter or worked on anything else yet, despite the many ideas floating around my brain. My muse left abruptly yesterday and switching to different stories didn't help. Hopefully she'll come back soon!<p> 


	6. Rossi And Hotch Worry

**Please read the note at the end of the chapter and give your input! I have updated the ending notes!**

* * *

><p>Once inside his own room again, David Rossi tiredly pulls out his phone. He rings Hotch, who answers alertly as if it isn't just past six in the morning. "Aaron, Spencer's stalker has made contact."<p>

They should have taken the stalker more seriously. The BAU chief gives a weary sigh, "Dammit, what happened?" The length of time between the first contact and the second worries him. The Unsub has patience, which lowers the likelihood that he'll do something stupid enough to be caught easily.

"He sent Spencer photos to our hotel. Photos of a woman kissing Morgan."

"What? He sent Reid old photos of Morgan kissing a woman?" Hotch asks confusedly.

"No, they are very recent. The cut on his forehead he got in Texas is visible."

Aaron growls, "What? Derek kissed someone else? A woman?"

"I don't know much but I believe a woman kissed Morgan. From the images, it doesn't appear that he participated in the kissing."

Aaron makes a thinking noise. That makes more sense than Morgan cheating on Reid. "The stalker paid the woman to do it? Is that what you're thinking?"

"Yeah, that's what I'd guess. Pretty brilliant of the stalker and without a doubt, callously cruel. The Unsub might as well as have ripped out Spencer's heart and stomped on it. Thank God I heard him through the door."

"Fuck." They have failed Reid by not doing more to find this Unsub. He'd been hurt ruthlessly and they had done nothing to stop it.

"I called Morgan, he flew here overnight. He's with Spencer now. I pray to God that Morgan can fix this. He is as hurt by this as Spencer is." Rossi wishes he would have done something, _anything_, to prevent this.

Aaron heart bleeds a little. Spencer is like his beloved, younger brother. The poor boy has had far too many hardships in his young life. Watching the joy, happiness, and love on Spencer's face these last two years has been an ongoing gift. To have some random stalker attempt to rip all that away so heartlessly is infuriating.

"We need to find this pezzo di merdabefore he can hurt Spencer again."

"We'll find him, Dave."

"We better," Rossi barks. They both know far too well what could happen if they don't. "There was a note as well. The stalker definitely believes he's in love with Spencer. The Unsub apparently took the pictures in hopes that it would break up Morgan and Reid. He clearly has no love for Morgan and wants Spencer badly. I have a bad feeling about this, Aaron. This guy isn't going to be deterred easily."

Hotch closes his eyes and pinches his nose. He had hoped the flowers were merely a cruel joke but deep down he had known it wasn't. He should have done more, they all should have. Aaron knows more than anyone how dangerous stalkers can be.

"Judging from the note, the Unsub doesn't believe Spencer is in love with him, which is good. At least he most likely won't try to assassinate him."

"That's something. The question is how far the Unsub will go to get rid of Morgan," Aaron wonders aloud. He can't help but think of the Lila Archer case. Her stalker had quickly turned on Reid, wanting him dead and gone from Lila's life.

Rossi sighs, "That is one of the things I am most worried about. There is an underlying rage against Morgan in the note. The stalker clearly hates him and doesn't in any way feel Morgan is good enough for Spencer."

"And if Morgan fixes things, he is ruining the Unsub's plans. He will not be pleased."

"No, he won't," declares Dave.

"Do you think he'll try to kidnap Reid?"

Dave admits reluctantly, "It…it seems likely. The stalker believes he is in love with Reid and he believes Spencer can fall in love with him, too. Eventually, he will have to reveal himself to Spencer. And it won't be to ask him on a date. The Unsub will need time alone with Spencer to 'convince' him to love him back."

"We need to find this man. Find him before he can hurt Morgan or Reid any more than he already has."

Both men are silent. Neither man wants to think about it but there is a distinct possibility that one or both of them are killed by the Unsub. Reid's stalker may not a sadistic serial killer like Foyet, bent on causing as much pain and death as he can but that doesn't make him harmless. Morgan is in the Unsub's way and when he realizes his plan failed, he will try to find another way. Sooner or later, the stalker will be desperate enough to hurt or kill Morgan to get him away from Spencer. Spencer is safe from harm at the moment but ultimately the Unsub needs Spencer to love him and when his fantasy cannot become reality, he will in all likelihood snap.

Hotch breaks the silence. "We will need to get the photographs, note and letter checked over by Crime Scene. With luck the Unsub was careless enough to leave a print and be in the system."

Rossi doesn't say what they are both thinking. This Unsub isn't stupid or careless. If he was, he would have been caught by now. No doubt he has been stalking Reid, unseen, for weeks now. He has patience and is likely able to blend into a crowd. The Unsub had found out not only that Reid was leaving but where he was going. Either he overheard it, resourceful, and/or is a talented hacker.

"Update me when you know more. Send the packet to evidence as soon as you can."

"Sure, Aaron. Right now, it is all in Reid's room. I'll have to wait until…"

"Of course, Dave. I'll call the prison and let them know neither you nor Reid will be coming today. Get some sleep." Hotch can hear the exhaustion in Dave's voice.

"Thanks, I will. I'll call as soon as I know something."

"I'd appreciate that." Aaron pauses, promising darkly "We'll get him." He cannot let what happened to him, happen to Reid and Morgan. Hotch may have failed to protect Haley but he won't fail this time.

Dave hangs up, dresses for bed and crashes. He hopes that by the time he awakes, Derek has found a way to fix this.

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Aaron clinches his fists, fighting the urge to punch the wall. Despite his rage, he does not want to wake up his son. Hotch goes to his computer and finds the number of the hotel Dave and Reid are staying at. Most hotels do not give out the client's name but there are ways to get around that. As far as Aaron knows, the only people that know where Reid and Rossi are staying are himself, and Garcia. He finds the number and dials.

"Hilton, Seattle. This is Frank speaking. How may I help you?"

"Yes. This is Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner of the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit."

"Agent Hotchner, how may the Hilton be of service?"

"Two of my agents are staying at your hotel: a Dr. Spencer Reid and David Rossi."

"I can neither confirm nor deny if they are staying here at the hotel. Not without confirmation of your identity, sir."

Aaron smiles, _*Smart man.*_ "Of course. Would you like my direct superior's phone number? Or would you prefer to find the number yourself?"

"No disrespect, Agent. I prefer to find the number myself."

"No problem. The FBI in Quantico Virginia. My name again is Aaron Hotchner, Unit Chief of the Behavioral Analysis Unit. Once you confirm my identity, please call me back at this number." Hotch rattles off the phone as well as his badge number and says a quick goodbye.

A few minutes later, Frank calls him back.

"I have confirmed your identity. Now, what do you need from me Agent Hotchner?"

"A large envelope was sent to Dr. Reid. He received it last night. I need to know how the suspect knew to send it to the Hilton. Did anyone call asking to be connected to Spencer Reid's room?"

Frank checks the log. "The day Dr. Reid arrived; someone called at eleven p.m. and asked to be connected to his room. The call was transferred. Would you like me to check to see if Dr. Reid answered the call?"

_*Smart. He got around the privacy protection. I bet he called every hotel in Seattle asking for Reid until he found the right hotel. Easy and effective.* _ "Yes."

A few seconds later, Frank says, "The call was not answered."

"Thank you, Frank. You've been helpful."

Hotch soon ends the call. He will ask Garcia to check the incoming calls. Maybe they'll be able to trace the phone number. Hopefully, Rossi will call with good news before Aaron has to tell the team what happened.

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

A few hours later, Derek wakes up with Spencer lying half atop him and clinging tightly to him as if afraid Derek will somehow disappear if his grip loosens. The familiar weight of his Pretty Boy almost brings tears to his eyes. He could have lost this, lost _Spencer_. It would be Derek's biggest fear made true: to lose Spencer, to lose the perfect and all encompassing love that Spencer gives him. He does not even want to think about being without Spencer and his love. For Derek knows he will never love another nor will another ever love him as much as Spencer does. He will never find anything or anyone that makes him half as happy as his Baby does.

Somehow, somewhere, angels were watching over both Spencer and Derek. There is no other way to explain what happened. Both JJ and Rossi were in the right place, at the right time. Derek is aware that if JJ had not been there, things would be very different. Spencer needed her eye witness account to kill every shred of doubt within him. He is also conscious of Rossi's impact; without Rossi hearing Spencer's sobs, Spencer would have had time hardened his heart to the truth. He doesn't want to imagine what would have happened had his Baby been all alone the entire night as his heart bled. Spencer could have built up an impenetrable wall around himself, one that Derek could never break through. Or he could have hidden the evidence and his own knowledge, and broken up with Derek without ever giving him a reason or a chance to refute the allegations. As much as it pains Derek to think about, he realizes that this stalker had planned well. The Unsub played perfectly on Spencer's insecurities and it almost worked.

Derek combs his fingers through Spencer's hair, even as tears blur his vision. _*Too close. I was too fucking close to losing him.*_ He thinks to himself, pressing his trembling lips to Spencer's forehead.

Spencer suddenly tenses. His fingers and legs tighten almost painfully around Derek and he whimpers, sobbing "No! Don't leave! Please don't leave me!" Derek holds him closer, stroking his hair and body, crooning softly "Shh Pretty Boy. I'm here. I will never leave you, Baby. Love you so much. My perfect boy." Spencer's body relaxes little by little and he opens his eyes. He tilts his head back to meet Derek's eyes, which are filled with such deep adoration he wants to cry. How could he have been foolish enough to doubt Derek's devotion to him? Spencer cups Derek's face, his thumb caressing his cheek. "I love you, Der." His love smiles and replies, "I love you too, Pretty Boy."

Spencer pulls Derek down and their lips meet in a tender kiss. As it breaks, he says, "Make love to me Derek."

Derek kisses him sweetly as he shifts Spencer under him. "With pleasure," he replies. He presses his lips lightly to Spencer's mouth, his eyes, his nose, his cheeks and his chin. Derek guides his head back, exposing his neck. He licks along Spencer's jaw, sucking a mark just under his right ear. Derek nibbles his way to the other side of his neck, making an identical mark under his left ear. "Deerreek!" Spencer whines, wanting more than anything for Derek to hurry up. But Derek is in no hurry, he wants to adore every inch of Spencer. Once he slips inside of his Baby, Spencer will have no doubt how much he loves him.

Derek tenderly peels Spencer's pajamas off until he is bare. Miles of pale, unblemished skin is exposed. Spencer lies back placidly as he looks coyly through his lashes to meet Derek's eyes. They both pour all their love into that one gaze. Derek kneels straddling Spencer's right leg, leaning in and nibbling on Spencer's luscious pink lips. The pale man sighs contently, parting his lips as an invitation. Derek does not hesitate to slide his tongue between those lips. His tongue slowly maps the inside of Spencer's mouth before tangling with his Baby's pink tongue. The kiss quickly turns dirty, their lips and tongues gliding smoothly and wetly against one another. Spencer sucks teasingly on Der's bottom lip, pulling a deep groan from his love. Derek shifts and settles onto of his Pretty Boy. Spencer moans as Derek's sweatpants encased dick rubs suggestively against his own.

Spencer wraps his long legs around Derek's waist, wanting to be as close as he can to his love. As Derek rocks languidly, he kisses Spencer's neck. Long, wet swipes of his tongue make his Baby shiver with lust. Derek plucks at his nipples, easily wringing out pleasured cries from the younger man. Only when the tips are red and sore looking does he stop. Spencer whimpers as Der's hot mouth surrounds one of his responsive, peaked nipples. He grips his shaved head securely as Derek lavishes one nipple and then the other with his warm, wet heat. Derek pulls off with an obscene pop. Grinning, he rubs the soft hair of his goatee against the sensitive tips and Spencer shudders in response. Derek gently tugs on Spencer's legs until they loosen from his waist and drop to the bed.

He scoots down the bed until his face hovers over Spencer's crotch. Derek places open mouthed kisses on his left hip and down his thigh. Pulling Spencer's leg up and out, Derek sucks a mark high on his thigh. He nibbles carefully down to mid-thigh. Derek pushes his leg higher and bites into the soft, pale skin of Spencer's inner thigh before sucking another mark. Spencer whines at the bite, the tiny flash of pain making the pleasure all the sweeter.

Derek kisses the tip of Spencer's cock, grinning as it twitches from touch. He sucks the head into his mouth, swallowing down the sweet, bitter taste of pre-cum. Holding Spencer's hips down, Derek gradually sinks down his Baby's pretty dick until his mouth reaches the base. Spencer mewls delicately as Der's throat convulses around him. Derek slowly pulls up and dives back down. Spencer lightly clutches his love's shaved head, "Oh, Der." A slow rhythm is set, allowing Derek to take him deep without provoking a gag response. Spencer sighs as his cock again hits the back of Der's throat. Derek swallows deliberately around him, forcing a lustful groan from his Pretty Boy. He eases back and sucks hard on the head, while his hand jacks the remaining length. One sharp tug on Spencer's balls makes him tense and he keens. Hot cum floods Derek's mouth and he drinks down every drop like it is sweet nectar.

Spencer lies flaccidly on the bed with a pleased grin on his face. Derek smiles and crawls up the bed. He kisses his Baby's satisfied mouth, sharing the taste of cum with him. "Mmm…" Spencer murmurs, "you taste delicious with my cum in your mouth." Derek chuckles lightly, he loves when his Pretty Boy says stuff like that. Even after two years together, it is still unexpected to hear dirty things come out of such an innocent and naïve looking man.

He sucks delicately on Spencer's tongue as his Baby hums contently. Releasing his tongue, Derek maneuvers off the bed and digs into Spencer's go bag. Finding the lube, he stands up. A second later, a warm, naked body plasters itself to his back. Spencer's hands sneak under the t-shirt and caress the hard planes of Derek's stomach and chest. "Derek…" he moans, pulling off the shirt. Spencer kisses his shoulders and back. He takes the lube from Der's hand and squirts some on his hands before dropping the lube. Then those long nibble fingers sink beneath the waistband of his pants and boxers. "Oh, yes," Derek cries, his thus far neglected cock is finally touched. His head drops back to Spencer's shoulder as Spencer strokes him leisurely. Derek's clothing restricts the movement. It is fucking hot to feel Spencer's hand on his cock but not be able to see it, to only see the movement of it under his clothing as his Baby jacks him slowly.

Derek lets his head fall back to Spencer's shoulder again, moaning at the slick glide of Spencer's hand on his dick. Derek doesn't know how long this goes on; the slow rhythm lets him sink into a sort of trance where he knows only the pleasure of his Pretty Boy's touch. Spencer continues his unhurried pace, kissing and sucking marks on Derek's skin. Before long, Derek starts rocks forward into Spencer's fist and back into Spencer's body. He groans and moans at the tight slide and the feeling of Spencer's cock hardening against his backside.

Suddenly, Spencer releases his grip on his dick and yanks down his pants, provoking Derek to whine in protest. Chuckling darkly, Spencer asks, "Don't you want to cum inside me? Or do you continue fucking my fist until ropes of cum shoot out of you? Hm, what do you want, Der?" Derek grumbles quietly, wanting to do both but anticipating an explosive orgasm, he knows he can choose only one. A moment later, he comes to the obvious choice. Derek turns around in Spencer's arms and dives into his lips. The moist slide of their tongues and the feeling of their cocks rubbing wetly together is enough to make them both moan loudly.

Derek pushes Spencer onto the bed, taking in the sight of his gloriously nude body and his pretty cock, hard and leaking just for him. Licking his lips, Derek steps out of his sweats, grabs the lube and slicks up his hand. He quickly and efficiently stretches Spencer's tight hole. The days apart they have been apart making it all the tighter. Impatient, Spencer declares himself ready by the second finger. Just as eager, Derek agrees and smears his dick with lube. Directing Spencer to his side, Derek sidles up behind him. Spencer holds up his leg as Derek guides his cock inside. The minimal preparation allows Spencer to feel every inch sink inside him, the stretch burns sweetly and he loves the feeling of Der splitting him open with his thick cock. Derek moans deliciously as he buries himself to the hilt. Spencer turns his upper body to lie flat against the bed and twists toward Derek. Their lips meet hungrily as Derek begins to thrust. The kiss soon breaks and they pant heavily against each other's mouths. Spencer keens as Derek brushes his prostrate for the first time. Derek thrusts harder and faster. Spencer starts fisting his dick as Der pounds into him. Three thrusts later, Derek explodes and fills his insides with cum. Spencer cries out at the full wet feeling of Der's cock gliding in and out of him with loads of his cum slicking the way. His own dick pulses splashing hot cum onto his stomach and chest.

Spencer and Derek kiss sweetly.

"Love you, Pretty Boy."

"Love you, too, Der." Spencer turns onto his side carefully, relishing the warm heat of Derek at his back and his spent cock still nestled deep inside him. Spencer quickly falls into a contented sleep and Derek soon follows.

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

It is mid-afternoon by the time Spencer wakes up. As he blinks his eyes, he is conscious of Derek's heavy arm across his waist and Derek's muscled leg between his legs. Spencer closes his eyes briefly, savoring his Der's body against his. _*I could have lost him. My insecurities and doubts could have lost me Der. I could have lost the best thing I've ever had.*_ Spencer laces their fingers together, bringing Derek's hand to his mouth, he kisses his knuckles. Derek mumbles in his sleep and pulls Spencer closer, his cock still buried deep within him.

Spencer smiles. _*It doesn't get any better than this.* _He lies contently in Derek's arms, patiently waiting for his love to awake.

Derek shifts, grumbling into the back of Spencer's neck. A half an hour later, Derek finally opens his eyes. "Hmm…" he murmurs as he rubs his nose against the back of his Baby's neck. "Morning Pretty Boy."

"Good morning, Der. Although I think good afternoon is more fitting," Spencer replies with a smile on his face and in his voice.

"Mmm…" Derek kisses Spencer's nape, nuzzling his Baby's soft skin. He guides Spencer onto his back and kisses his plump, pink lips. "Hi."

Laughing, Spencer pecks his lips and answers, "Hi."

One last kiss and Derek asks, "Shower?"

Spencer eagerly agrees; he has far too much cum on and inside him.

They wash each other, exchanging deliciously wet kisses. Once clean, they both grab their go bags and dress.

"We better talk to Rossi. I'm sure he is worried," says Derek. He raps sharply on the connecting door. A few seconds later, a drowsy, yawning Rossi pads over to the door and opens it. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, Dave looks at the couple. "Oh, thank God!" A mere second is all he needs to see they've made up. Rossi sags in relief, pulling Derek and then Spencer into a hug, kissing their cheeks in fervent happiness.

Spencer feels tears prickle his eyelids. David Rossi is such a good and caring man, loyal and supportive. He is everything he could ever want in a father figure. Spencer doesn't know if he would have made it through last night without him. Dave had held him and comforted him the entire night. Spencer squeezes back extra tight, trying to convey without words how much Dave's kindness means to him.

Rossi's heart seizes for a second, thinking about how much he loves Spencer and how happy he is that Spencer's heart is still whole despite the emotional pain he had to endure. Spencer still has Derek. As long as Spencer and Derek remain together and strong, they'll get through this. Dave prays that they will be able to keep them both safe. That they can find a way to protect them both from additional harm.

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>: pezzo di merda means piece of shit in Italian.

I am thinking of adding love interests for the other BAU characters in this Verse! The latest episode of Criminal Minds definitely cemented the idea into my mind but I started thinking about it after Rossi's tender care from the last chapter. Suggestions are very welcome! I think after the loving comfort Rossi gave Spencer, he deserves some loving himself. The het couples I highly doubt will be given sex scenes. I'm a slash author for a reason! Note: femslash isn't my thing either…probably even less than het as I've never even read a femslash fic before. I am not opposed to it, if you have a good suggestion for a femslash pairing I will consider it!

Now is the time to suggest pairings! **UPDATED**: The people I for sure haven't picked out yet are: Rossi and likely Prentiss. So do you want Rossi's to be female or male? A particular person, either from Criminals Mind or another fandom? An OC? If OC, what type of person do you see as his LI? What type of personality? The most obvious option is Strauss. I don't personally like her all that much but she is an option.

**UPDATE! I AM ALMOST POSITIVE I AM CHANGING PRENTISS' LI AND GIVING HIM TO GARCIA.** I think he might fit better with Penelope. He is a supporting character in a movie series. So picture a tall, dark, handsome, exotic, ex-military man with a sexy voice and a sexy accent! Pen will SWOON! Likely will have him court her old fashion-like.

Hotch's LI is maybe decided. My friend, Gia, is pushing for Harry Potter (surprise, surprise…I think our crossover corrupted her and made Harry the only option for Hotch). I am seriously considering it. Most likely Harry will not be magical but an AU of Harry Potter where he isn't a wizard. They could connect via their children, Teddy (Harry's) and Jack (Hotch's). Feel free to try to persuade me to pick someone else. I'm not sure it will work but always worth a try! My first thought for Hotch was Garcia until Gia suggested Harry.

**EMILY IS NOW WIDE OPEN!** Who would you like her to be with? Rossi? Hotch? Male or female? From another fandom? An OC? If OC, what type of person? Personality?

Your input would be greatly appreciated! All suggestions will be considered. I am hoping one of my awesome readers will inspire some great love interests for the BAU team!


	7. Barry Starts to Crack

Happy New Year to everyone!

* * *

><p>Derek picks up his phone, "I better call Hotch and tell him why I am not at work today."<p>

Rossi shakes his head, "No need. He already knows. I called him when you arrived, he called the prison and Reid and I have the day off. Although, I am sure he is getting anxious for an update by now."

"Why don't you and Spencer order up some food while I update Hotch." Derek walks back into Spencer's room to dial Hotch.

Spencer eyes Dave's sleepwear, "Why don't you pick out what you want and I'll order for everyone. It will give you a chance to shower and dress."

Rossi nods gratefully, quickly going through the room service menu, he picks out a steak and eggs.

Spencer walks back into his room and orders the food, choosing pancakes topped with fruit for Derek and Belgian waffles topped with fruit compote for himself. Then, he sits on the bed to wait, watching as Derek paces back and forth as he talks to Hotch.

"…we have to find this fucker, Hotch. He hurt Spencer and that is _not_ acceptable!"

Smiling softly at Derek's protectiveness, Spencer grabs Derek as he walks past and wraps his arms around him, resting his face on his back. Derek stops his rant, leaning back into his Pretty Boy. "I just—I don't want Spencer to get hurt." He talks to Hotch a little longer, all the while taking comfort in Spencer's presence. Before long, he hangs up and drops the phone into his pocket. Derek caresses Spencer's hands, threading their fingers together.

"He hurt you too, you know," Spencer declares quietly. "I wasn't the only one he hurt."

Derek's face softens and he turns around to face his love. "I know that, Spencer. But it's my job to protect you…" he trails off at the look on Spencer's face, he continues hastily, "not that you need protection of course! I just—I love you so much, Spencer. I want to protect you even if you don't need me to."

It is impossible for Spencer to stay mad at Derek when he says things like that. "I know, Der. But I don't want you hurt either," Spencer admits softly. Their kiss is full of protection, love, and a thread of fear.

"We'll get through this, Pretty Boy. Together."

"Together," Spencer echoes.

They lie on the bed snuggling, finding comfort in each other's presence until they hear a knock on the door. The food has arrived.

A moment later a freshly showered and changed Dave knocks carefully on the connecting door. When he hears Derek tell him to come in, he enters. The food must have just arrived as Derek and Spencer are setting the plates on the table. They eat in relative silence, all aware they will have to tackle the stalker issue soon enough.

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Once they finish eating, they can't avoid the issue any longer. Derek goes over to Spencer's go bag and takes out three pairs of latex gloves. Spencer always has spare gloves, ever prepared like a boy scout he never was. He snaps a pair of gloves on. With reluctance, Derek advances toward the bed. Finding the photos, note, and envelope, he brings them to the table and spreads them out.

The three men brace themselves and study the images. Both Derek and Spencer feel a bit like their hearts are being ripped out having to look at the photographs. Dave wishes he could spare them from looking at them but he can't. If they want to catch this UnSub, they're all going to have to be involved in the case, regardless of how painful it may be. In case Reid doesn't notice, Rossi declares, "The woman is wearing cheap, revealing clothing and wearing a lot of makeup. Likely she is a prostitute." Spencer looks surprised but his expression soon turns thoughtful. He is pushing past the pain and looking at the images like the profiler he is. Sighing, Derek forces himself to take pictures of the images with his phone. Not in the mood for any flirting banter with Penelope, he texts her the images and asks her to see if she can identify the woman, checking known prostitutes around the area of the club first.

Reid picks up one of the pictures and examines the paper. "The Unsub printed these himself. There are no indicating marks these were printed professionally. Maybe Crime Scene can trace the printer the Unsub used to print these."

Rossi points to the envelope. "Sent from Washington, DC."

"Handwritten address. He's right handed. The handwriting isn't smooth, the strokes indicate high emotion. Likely the UnSub was overly excited when he addressed the envelope to me."

"We could possibly get saliva from the stamp," suggests Rossi. Neither Spencer nor Derek responds, they all know it is unlikely.

Morgan moves the other pictures to reveal the note. The three men silently read it, Rossi the only one who isn't reading it for the first time.

HE ISN'T WORTHY, SPENCER. HE BETRAYED YOU. YOU DESERVE BETTER. YOU ARE PERFECT. I WON'T LET ANYONE HURT YOU. I WILL SHOW YOU HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU AND YOU WILL COME TO ME, MY LOVE.

Spencer has to close his eyes at the words. This man is twisted and sick. And he almost succeeded, his plan almost succeeded. He calms when Derek laces their gloved fingers together. Exhaling slowly, Spencer opens his eyes. "The man is a native English speaker, literate, educated."

It makes Derek sick to read the words of the UnSub but he pushes his disgust away to focus on the note. "Clearly obsessed with Spencer and wants me out of the way. Likely an intimacy seeking stalker but without the delusion that he and Spencer are already in a relationship. He doesn't want a quick fuck but intimacy, a relationship, something he clearly isn't capable of getting the normal way," he says through clenched teeth.

Dave admits softly, "Even now the UnSub acknowledges that he is willing to do whatever it takes to get Spencer. Nothing and no one will stand in his way."

"He's not fucking getting Spencer!" Derek growls.

Spencer squeezes his hand and promises, "He won't. I'll be careful. But you have to promise to be careful too. The UnSub won't hesitate to hurt you, not if it gets him me."

"We'll both be careful. If we have to, we can ask Luc for help."

"Luc?" Rossi asks.

"Lucas McWills. He owns a private security company."

Dave eyes light up with recognition, "LM Security."

Spencer nods.

Rossi asks, "You know him personally?"

"Yeah, he and his husband are friends of ours. Pretty Boy here 'forgot' to tell them about the flower incident. When Josh and Luc found out about it, Luc offered his help should we ever need it."

"When we get back, the team should seriously consider asking for his help." Seeing the hesitant look on Spencer's face, Dave continues, "I know the UnSub hasn't done anything violent yet, but the keyword here is _yet_. Read the note again, Spencer. He wants you badly and he wants Derek gone just as much. He is dangerous. The longer he stalks you, the more desperate he will become. None of us can afford to underestimate him."

Spencer is visibly upset as if suddenly realizing the seriousness of this threat. He doesn't _want _to admit it but he can't deny it any longer. Taking in a shaky breath, he agrees. Derek's arms envelope him, the comforting heat helps Spencer regain his composure. "The moment we get back home we will get the team together and discuss it, okay?" Derek murmurs into Spencer's wavy locks.

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

**Back in Virginia: **

Garcia's magic fingers search through the phone records from the Seattle Hilton, while she simultaneously searches for a facial recognition match from the mug shots of known prostitutes. "Come on, come on. Give Mama some good news." Her fingers fly over the keys as she identifies the number that called the hotel looking for Spencer. Unfortunately, the UnSub is using a prepaid cell phone. Penelope checks the phone records of surrounding hotels and finds that the UnSub had called three other hotels before finding the one where Spencer is staying. "Let's see who else this scum was calling." Pen makes a frustrated sound when she can find no other calls from that number. "All right Baby, you wanna play with Miss Penelope Garcia tech goddess extraordinaire?" Garcia traces the number. "I got you," she whoops. Pen calls Hotch, "Hey Bossman, I got a lead on Boy Genius's stalker. Phone is pinging off the towers around the Washington Monument."

"Check the security cameras around the area. Maybe you can get a good look at his face. A license plate would be nice," Aaron drawls.

"As if we were that lucky, Sir. If it is there, I'll find it." A chime rings on one of her computers. "And the good news keeps on coming. Facial recognition has found a match, we have our girl. The prostitute is none other than Miss Roxanne 'Roxy' Adams, arrested once for solicitation of prostitution. I'm sending her info and home address to your phone."

"Good work, Garcia."

"Thanks, Sir. Find the scumbag." With that, Garcia hangs up.

Aaron exits his office to find JJ and Emily. "Thanks to Garcia, we have some leads. She found the phone; it is currently pinging on the towers near the Washington Monument. JJ, take Crime Scene with you and don't leave until find that phone. Prentiss, you and I will interview the prostitute. Maybe he's a regular john of hers or at the very least she can work with a sketch artist and give us a better idea what this guy looks like."

Hotch and Prentiss stand on the peeling steps of Roxanne Adams' apartment and ring the doorbell. When no one comes to the door, Hotch starts knocking. A minute later, a bedraggled Roxanne Adams opens the door. She clearly had been sleeping, her eyes barely open, in ratty pajamas, and a crease across her cheek from her pillow. "What?"

There is no doubt this is the woman from the photograph. Aaron flashes his badge, "FBI, may we come in, ma'am? We'd like to ask you a few questions."

"About what? I didn't do anything!" Roxanne mutters slightly belligerently.

"Miss Adams," Emily starts.

"Roxanne."

Prentiss continues, "Roxanne. We'd like to talk to you about an incident last Friday. You were at the club The Red Door."

"I didn't do anything illegal!"

"We know that, Roxanne. We just want to talk to you. We need your help, can we talk inside?" Hotch asks again.

Roxanne looks taken aback, police are not often nice to her. Like most of society, cops look at her and see a hooker and nothing else. But these ones aren't looking through her like she's invisible; they are looking at her like she matters. "Okay." She opens the door and leads them to a worn but clean couch.

Both Emily and Aaron look around before sitting. Roxanne is obviously poor but her home is well-kept and clean.

"Last Friday a man came up to you and asked you to kiss someone. This man," Hotch says while holding up a photograph of Morgan.

Rox nods. "Fifty bucks and no sex. All I had to do was kiss that man. It was easy money, how could I refuse?" she admits.

Emily asks, "What can you tell us about the man that paid you? Had you ever seen him before? Is he one of your regulars?"

She shakes her head, "No. I'd never seen him before. He had one of those faces that easily blend into a crowd. Not ugly enough or good looking enough to be noticed."

"Hair color? Eye color? Anything you can remember would be helpful," says Aaron.

"Boring brown hair and eyes. Nothing special about either. Typical short, male hairstyle. His face was clean shaven, teeth well cared for. Again, nothing remarkable about his looks. He was completely unremarkable."

"Height? Weight?" Prentiss asks. Their persistent questions will hopefully spark a memory of something about this man that can help identify him.

"Average height, maybe 5'8"? Maybe 150 pounds?"

Aaron asks, "Could you see any tattoos, scars, moles?"

"No, sorry. Like I said, the guy was so average he's practically invisible."

Em and Aaron are disappointed but deep down both expected this outcome. "Nevertheless, could you come done to the station and meet with our sketch artist?"

Roxanne brightens briefly, "I can do better than that." She jumps up and picks up a drawing pad from the kitchen table. "I can draw him. I have a memory for faces, even ones as average as his."

Emily's lips curve up in hope. Granted, this could be worthless, especially if Roxanne has more faith in her drawing ability than she actually possesses but Prentiss is willing to see it through if it helps catch this UnSub. Looking around, Emily notices two beautiful drawn portraits of two young girls on the wall. "Did you draw those?"

Roxanne lifts her head and looks at the portraits. Her face softens as she gazes at the two girls. "Yes. Those are my two daughters, Jessie and Callie."

"They're beautiful. You are very talented." The portraits are incredible, the type that are so realistic you can almost feel the person's soul through the drawing.

Roxanne drops her head to hide her faint blush and goes back to the portrait of the man she saw.

Hotch stands up and wanders around the room. Roxanne obviously loves her children; there are a number of photographs of them. In each one, the girls are well fed, dressed nicely and clean. He has a feeling Roxanne gives everything to her children and only gives herself the bare essentials. Aaron closes his eyes, this woman is desperate and her desperation has led her to prostitution. She isn't doing it for drugs but for her children. He wonders what tragedies led her here. Reaching into his wallet, Aaron pulls out a card and writes a name on it. After Roxanne sketches the UnSub, he's going to give her the card. He hopes it will be a new start for her and her children.

The two agents silently wait as Roxanne concentrates on the sketch. The drawing pencil scratches on the paper and her face reflects her focus.

When she is finished, Roxanne holds it up and scrutinizes it. Seeing the eyes aren't quite right, she fixes them. Once satisfied, Roxanne turns it around. "This is the man I saw."

Aaron and Emily frown slightly. They can see what she means by average. Nothing in his face stands out, he has an utterly forgettable face. Emily marvels that Roxanne is even able to remember the man in such detail and says, "Thank you, Roxanne. You've been very helpful."

"You're welcome." She pauses, "Why are you looking for this man, if I can ask?"

The two agents give each other a quick look before Hotch answers, "He is stalking one of our agents."

Roxanne inquires, "The man I kissed?"

"No. His boyfriend."

"What?" Roxanne asks, shocked.

Aaron explains, "The man you kissed is his boyfriend. The stalker tried to break them up with photographs of the kiss."

"Oh." Guilt is written all over her face.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know," Emily comforts.

In a small voice, Roxanne asks, "D—did it work?"

Prentiss grants her a small smile, "No. It didn't work."

"Good." Roxanne hesitates before inquiring, "Could you tell them I'm sorry?"

"Of course but it isn't necessary. Neither of them blames you."

Roxanne tears the sketch out of her sketch book carefully and hands it over to Aaron. He gives it to Emily and pulls out the card. "Call the number on this card. Ask for Holly Zeiss. Tell her you got this number from Aaron Hotchner. She'll help you find a job, one you can be proud of. A job where you will be safe, so you can come home to your children…that is if you want her help." Zeiss works exclusively with the poor and homeless. An endlessly caring woman, she helps women and men escape domestic abuse situations, finds homes and jobs for anyone who needs them. If she can offer help, Holly does so. Aaron is proud to call her a friend and to donate his time to her cause.

Tears well up in Roxanne's eyes, she is overwhelmed that Aaron would do something so nice for a lowly prostitute. With shaky hands, she takes the card. She traces Holly's name that Aaron had written on the card, just in case Roxanne forgets.

"Here is my card as well. If you need anything, give me a call."

The kindness makes her tears overflow onto her cheeks. "I don't know what to say. Thank you!" Emily hands her some tissue and Roxanne wipes her face. She glows with happiness. "Can I hug you?" At Aaron's nod, she wraps her arms around him. Roxanne whispers in his ear, "Thank you. Not only for me but more importantly for my girls."

Hotch answers, "You're welcome." He may not think he did anything special but to Roxanne his offer to help is a godsend.

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

While JJ is looking for the phone, Penelope goes through the security tapes. Finding this man won't be easy; thankfully she has some details to make it slightly less difficult. The UnSub is an average height white male. Women, children, the elderly, families, noticeably tall or short men, couples, anyone that isn't Caucasian can be overlooked, unless she can't find him. Then, she'll have to look for him in disguise. Looking over the tapes, Garcia has a few possibilities. A few men match the UnSub's description. The first and third are eliminated due to height, the former is too tall and the latter is too short. Pen knows from video at the flower shop that the man is 5'8 ½ inches tall. Identifying the UnSub, Garcia searches for a good look at his face. He is wearing a hat low and what appears to be a fake beard, the combination is unfortunately effective at hiding his face. Penelope makes a frustrated sound as she follows the man, hoping to catch his vehicle and license plate. She growls as he gets on a tour bus. Garcia mutters angrily to herself.

To get her mind off her frustration, Pen watches adorable cat videos until the others get back in between working on other FBI cases.

JJ comes back first. They had found the phone and Crime Scene is going over it for any evidence they can discover. Forty-five minutes later, Hotch and Prentiss arrive.

The three profilers along with Penelope gather around the bullpen. Hotch asks, "What have you learned?"

Garcia, then JJ gives him an update on the little they've learned. "What about you? How did the interview go with the witness? Did she know anything we can use?" inquires JJ.

"Miss Adams was very helpful," states Hotch.

Emily says, "We lucked out. She is an artist, a portrait artist." She takes out the sketch and shows it to the others. "This is our UnSub."

JJ eyes the sketch a little disappointed, "He's very…average. No distinguishing marks?"

Hotch shakes his head. "Garcia, can you see if you can find any matches?"

"Sure thing, Bossman. Anything for my favorite genius!" With that, the colorfully dressed Penelope hurries to her cave, the sketch in hand.

JJ proposes, "Maybe Spence will recognize him."

Aaron pulls up the picture of the sketch on his phone and calls Derek after he sends it to Reid.

"Morgan."

"Morgan, we've got a sketch of the UnSub. I sent it to Spencer's phone. Both of you should look at it and tell me if he looks familiar."

Derek puts him on speaker and stands next to Spencer as he opens the text. The sketch is very well done; it is more like a portrait than a police sketch. He stares at the man's face but he doesn't look familiar to Derek at all. Glancing at Spencer, he sees a flash of recognition on his face. "Spencer?"

"I've seen that man before somewhere." His eidetic memory doesn't work as well for faces and people, not like it does for what he reads. "I cannot remember where I saw him though." Spencer knows that the best way for him to remember is to stick it in the back of his mind and wait for the connection to flash. It could take minutes or weeks. It doesn't always work but it often does.

Rossi looks between Spencer and Derek at the sketch but as far as he knows he has never seen the man before.

A second later, they can hear Garcia's voice in the background.

"Sir, we've got a case. L.A."

Aaron sighs but nods. "Morgan? We're going to need you. If Garcia arranges a flight for you, can you meet us there?"

"Sure, Hotch. I'll be there."

JJ asks, "Do you need us to bring you anything?"

"Thanks, JJ. My backup gun and my go bag. The gun is in the lockbox in my desk, code is 3038 and I have an emergency go bag in my locker, combo is 49-12-25."

"Garcia will text you your flight information. Bring the packet from the UnSub with you. See you in a few hours," Hotch says.

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

**Over two weeks later, at the airport in Washington DC:**

Remarkably, the team closes the case long before Reid and Rossi finish in Seattle. Derek and Spencer make a point to talk every night of their separation. There is no further contact from the stalker and Crime Scene finds practically nothing useful from any of the evidence. The pre-paid cell phone has no calls, other than the ones to the Seattle hotels. There are no prints and they cannot trace the buyer. They find no prints or DNA on the photographs, note, or envelope. Through the paper, they discover the printer is a common laser printer that is widely sold in a number of major stores. While they again can't trace the buyer, they will be able to match the printer should they have a suspect. Despite the quality sketch, Garcia had no luck identifying the man.

While it seems to take forever, Rossi and Reid are at last finished with their interviews, as well as a consultation from the Seattle PD, and two college lectures. After far longer than they planned, they are finally able to fly home. Derek stands waiting for Spencer's plane to arrive. He is anxious to see his Pretty Boy again. Derek lights up when he sees Spencer's wavy mop. With a big grin on his face, he weaves through the crowd. He shouts, "Pretty Boy!" Spencer's head snaps toward him. "Derek!" Their bodies melt into one another with evident familiarity, oblivious to the chaos around them. The two men seal their lips together as if it's been a year instead of merely a couple weeks. The moment Derek deepens the kiss he feels an elbow nudge his side. "Uh, guys?" Rossi interrupts.

Spencer looks up and blushes as he notices the attention they are getting. A number of women are staring at them with obvious lust and jealousy in their eyes, a few men and women eye them with disgust and judgment written on their faces, but most gaze at their happy reunion fondly, clearly thinking it is sweet. Despite his pink cheeks, Spencer snuggles unabashedly into Derek's side. He is too happy to be with Derek again to care what anyone thinks of their blatant affection.

The sight warms Dave's heart. Their love and happiness out there for anyone to see is a victory. The UnSub may have hurt them but he didn't destroy them. Spencer and Derek will come out stronger because of what happened. With fondness, he orders, "Come on, lovebirds. Let's get out of here." Spencer stays tucked against Derek, a contented smile on their faces. Lost in their own world as they navigate the crowd, none of them notices the man watching them, a furious and hateful expression on his face. They separate at the parking lot; Rossi says a tired goodbye as he goes to his car. Tomorrow, they will be discussing adding a security detail for Spencer and Derek.

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

**Two weeks prior:**

Barry Kryupt spends his time giddy at his brilliant plan. He is sure it worked, for what could Derek say in the face of the photos? "Nothing! That's what!" he gloats in the silence of his empty basement.

Barry may believe he is clever but the outcome of his plan isn't as well thought out as he thinks. If it had succeeded, Spencer would have fled: quit his job and gotten as far away from his memories of Derek as possible. Barry's success would have lost him any chance at Spencer.

Kryupt periodically checks on the Morgan at his regular haunts. He slightly disappointed that the brute isn't walking around looking crushed. Despite this, Barry has faith his plan worked. _*Maybe he'll commit suicide. Wouldn't that be sweet?*_ he thinks to himself with a maniacal smirk plastered on his face.

The longer Spencer is away, the more desperate Barry is to see him again. His shrine and stolen items from Spencer aren't enough. Barry plays the videos he'd recorded of Spencer, admiring his beloved's perfection: his sweet innocent face, his beautiful smile, and those perfect cocksucker lips. Barry caresses his love's face on the screen. _*Soon, Spencer. My cock will be inside your pretty mouth, your pretty hole. I will claim you in every way. You are mine, my love. Forever.*_

When he is not following his nemesis or watching videos of Spencer, Barry spends time at his cousin's cabin. The idiot is in jail after getting caught for burglary and won't be using it for a while. The cabin is the perfect spot to bring Spencer. Grinning, he prepares the cabin for his love's arrival. Kryupt installs several locks on the outside bedroom door. He boards up the windows and paints the boards to match the camouflaged cabin. His cousin is a paranoid bastard and that works in his favor. Barry installs better locks on the front door. The knives and tools that could be used for weapons are locked in the shed outside. Food is stocked in the pantry. Books are shelved in the bedroom, ready for Spencer's quick mind to devour them. Barry secures cuffs for both hands and feet on the bed, as well as on a kitchen chair. He puts new sheets on the bed. Kryupt carefully sets his toy box in the corner; within it are all the things he needs to punish or to pleasure Spencer. Checking every room, he is satisfied that everything is ready.

Barry locks the cabin up securely, his fingers trembling in excitement.

Later in the week, he follows Derek from work to the airport. Bouncing with anticipation, he awaits Spencer's appearance. But he doesn't see him. Barry fumbles with his phone when Morgan instead smiles and waves at a young, gorgeous young Asian woman. He hurries to catch up with Morgan but is careful to blend with the crowd. He records the greeting between the woman and Morgan. Torn between fury and bliss, Barry records Morgan kiss the woman on both her cheeks and pecks her on the lips. _*If the pictures weren't enough, this video will ensure there is no doubt in my Spencer's mind. That fucker is finished!*_

Kryupt is close enough to hear them talking but is too busy gloating to himself and fantasizing about Spencer in his head. He misses their very revealing conversation. "You are looking great, Mi. How's Miguel doing?"

"He's doing great, Uncle Derek. Working hard on his degree."

"Still at the top of his class?"

"He sure is!"

"Good for him." Derek hugs her. "Spencer is going to be sad he missed you. Guest bedroom is all set up for you. How's Aki's cookbook coming?"

When Barry finally snaps back to reality, Derek and the mysterious woman have wandered off. Distractingly, Barry drives himself home. He prances happily around his house while watching the video. It isn't perfect but it clearly shows the stupid brute kissing some random woman. He prints stills of the video. Barry edits the video, uploading it to a thumb drive. Barry clips the drive onto his keys, ever ready for use. It will be his secret weapon, hidden away until he needs it.

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

**A week later:**

Barry again follows Morgan to the airport. Only this time he knows it is Spencer he is there to see. He rubs his hands together in anticipation. Again, Barry blends perfectly into the crowd as he follows the big brute. The moment he's been waiting for is upon him. Kryupt cannot wait for the hate and disgust on Spencer's face when he sees Morgan. This is going to be a sweet victory.

He smiles widely as he catches a glimpse of his beloved but Barry quickly frowns when Spencer lights up when Morgan crudely yells "Pretty Boy!" He shakes his head in disbelief as Morgan kisses Spencer and Spencer _welcomes _his kiss. _*What the FUCK?!*_ Barry is stunned, completely frozen in shock at the sight of Spencer, _his_ Spencer fucking welcoming that bastard's touch! He stares in hate and fury at Morgan. _*No! This isn't supposed to happen. HE IS MINE, NOT HIS! He should kiss ME!*_ He cannot move even as his rage makes his body tremble. If Barry had a gun or even a knife, he would have slaughtered everyone in sight. Everyone but his Spencer. Then, he would teach his beloved who he belongs to.

Lost in his fury, Barry doesn't notice Morgan drive away with Spencer. Once he finally realizes Spencer is gone, Kryupt screams in absolute hate and rage, startling those around him. _*He is DEAD! If it is the last thing I do, I will slaughter that pig, bathe in his fucking blood. I will fuck Spencer covered in his blood, Spencer must know that he is MINE and mine ALONE!*_ Kryupt violently pushes through the crowd with the majority of people scrambling to get out of the way of an obvious crazy person. Security is called by bystanders. His quick getaway is the only thing that saves him from capture.

Barry drives to the Morgan-Reid home and waits for his chance. His fury and hate stews within him as time clicks slowly by. Spencer will realize his mistake and Morgan will know his days are numbered.

An hour later, Kryupt gets his chance. Spencer, Derek, and the fucking mutt go for a jog. If they follow their routine, it will be quite a while before they get back. Ensuring they are far enough away, Barry pulls on dark clothing, gloves, and a mask from his trunk. He steals a nearby car's license plates and puts them on his car as an added security measure. He grabs a crowbar and a can of paint and goes to the back of the house. Kryupt smashes the glass and barges into the house. Ignoring the blaring alarm, he sets to work. He smashes everything he sees that belongs to Morgan but leaves Spencer's possessions untouched. His rage clearly focused solely on Morgan. Trophies are broken, picture frames smashed, and Morgan's gaming systems are slammed into the hardwood floors. Barry charges to the bedroom, tearing out all of Morgan's clothing. He pours paint over them with glee. Kryupt finds Morgan's laptop on the bed but doesn't destroy it. Instead, he plugs in his thumb drive, copies the video he took from the airport a week ago and sets it to play over and over. Dipping into the red paint, he spells out his message one Spencer's side of the room for his love:

I WARNED YOU! MORGAN IS A CHEATER, A WHORE! TWICE I CAUGHT HIM CHEATING! HE ISN'T WORTHY OF YOU MY BELOVED! HE IS NOTHING.

Moving over to Morgan's side, Barry leaves a message for his nemesis:

SPENCER WILL BE MINE! LEAVE WHORE, GET OUT OF SPENCER'S LIFE OR I'LL REMOVE YOU MYSELF! SPENCER IS MINE! DEFY MY CLAIM AND I WILL SWIM IN YOUR BLOOD!

Knowing he needs to leave, Barry runs out the door and toward his car. His head snaps back when he hears angry barking. Somehow, they know about the break-in. Unknown to Kryupt, their security system company called Derek's cell phone the moment the alarm went off to inform him of the break-in. Derek, Spencer, and Clooney immediately turned around and ran back to the house.

Barry sprints to his car, dropping the paint bucket. Clooney yanks on his leash and pulls it from Derek's hand. He charges after the man. Clooney's speed allows him to catch up to Kryupt at the car and he sinks his teeth into his leg. Barry screams at the pain; he swings the crowbar in desperation at the dog over and over until Clooney lets go. The dog goes limp, bleeding from his wounds. Barry viciously kicks the dog's lifeless body away and jumps into his car, speeding away.

* * *

><p>If you haven't read Spencer Meets the Morgans yet, Mi (the Asian woman Morgan meets at the airport) is Derek's niece. Her father, Aki, is married to Sarah. Mi is from Aki's first marriage.<p>

The next chapter will reveal Clooney's fate and introduce Pen's love interest!


	8. The Plot Thickens

_Barry sprints to his car, dropping the paint bucket. Clooney yanks on his leash and pulls it from Derek's hand. He charges after the man. Clooney's speed allows him to catch up to Kryupt at the car and he sinks his teeth into his leg. Barry screams at the pain; he swings the crowbar in desperation at the dog over and over until Clooney lets go. The dog goes limp, bleeding from his wounds. Barry viciously kicks the dog's lifeless body away and jumps into his car, speeding away._

Derek races after Clooney as the Staffordshire Terrier chases the UnSub but he isn't fast enough to keep up. He sees Clooney bite the man's leg and the second the UnSub swings the crowbar at Clooney, Derek's pace hitches. Horror and anguish are written all over his face. He runs faster but he is never going to make it in time. Derek can do nothing but watch powerlessly as Clooney falls limp. He hears Spencer's anguished scream far behind him as his own heart squeezes at the sight of his beloved friend lying unmoving on the pavement. The Unsub kicks Clooney's lifeless body and a second later he's gone.

Derek pushes his rage away, Clooney needs him now. He finally reaches his loyal friend. His hand trembles as he puts it in front of the dog's mouth. _*He's breathing! He's still alive!*_ With shaky hands Derek pulls off his shirt and presses it to Clooney's head wound. "You're such a good boy, Clooney. Just hang on for me, boy," Derek says with tears in his eyes. Wondering where Spencer is, he looks around and sees his truck coming toward him. Spencer jumps out and wipes his tears away angrily, "Let's get him in." Derek obeys and together they carefully lift Clooney into the truck. Spencer cradles his head in his lap and covers Clooney with the blanket he had grabbed from the house. Running around the truck, Derek gets in and drives them speedily to the ER.

Spencer holds the shirt to Clooney's wound while whispering praises and prayers. Clooney is the first dog to ever like him, much less love him. Spencer loves him as much as he loves Derek, with his whole heart.

Every second feels like hours with Clooney's life in the balance. Neither man can bear to imagine what they'll do if he doesn't survive. Clooney is a vital part of their family.

The moment they arrive, Derek hops out and together they cautiously carry Clooney inside. Derek tells them he was attacked with a crowbar. The ER staff quickly takes Clooney into the back. They can only stand helplessly by as Clooney is taken away.

A tech stays behind to ask what they are willing to do in terms of treatment.

"Anything necessary to save his life. We have pet insurance and anything they don't cover, we'll pay," Derek vows.

The tech nods and leaves.

Spencer turns into Derek, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in his neck. Derek holds him back just as tightly. They stand together, swaying.

Their shock is broken by the sound of Derek's phone ringing. Numbly, he answers it. "The police were called to your house. Are you okay?! Is Spencer?!" Pen frantically asks.

Emotion wells up and Derek can't even speak.

"Derek? Derek?! What's wrong?! Talk to me!" Garcia's voice is panicked.

Derek chokes out, "Clooney."

"No! Clooney? Someone hurt Clooney?" She has tears in her eyes already. Clooney is the sweetest dog, loves everyone. _*What kind of monster hurts a sweet dog like Clooney?*_

"Spencer's fucking stalker _hurt _Clooney! I'm going to kill him!" Derek shakes with barely suppressed rage.

Spencer takes the phone away from him, "Pen, I'm going to call you back on my phone, okay?"

Penelope makes an agreeing noise and Spencer hangs up. "Go home, Der. I'll wait here." Spencer gives him back his phone. "I'll call if I hear anything before you get back." Spencer knows Derek, knows that he hates feeling helpless. He needs to do something, anything. He cannot stand here and wait powerlessly without doing something to catch this UnSub. "Drive carefully, Der."

Derek slumps. He is itching to go back to their house to find something that will nail this bastard and Spencer knows him well enough to see it. "Call me the second you hear something, okay?"

Spencer cups his face and kisses him gently. "I promise."

With slight reluctance, Derek pulls back and exits the ER. Spencer takes a deep breath and releases it with a shudder. He has to be strong for Clooney and for Derek. They both need him to be strong right now. Spencer dials Garcia, who answers immediately, concern and fear apparent in her tone. He doesn't hesitate, "I'm at the animal hospital. My stalker attacked Clooney. He's alive but I don't know for how long. They're working on him right now. Derek has gone back to the house. I'll call Hotch but can you call the others?"

"Of course! Anything I can do, I will."

"Thanks Garcia. The UnSub was driving a car which appeared to be a Camry, dark blue. License plate **D**elta **U**niform 7824. Find out who it belongs to."

"I will."

It's clear from the pointed silence that Pen wants to say more but is afraid to.

"I'll call you if I hear anything about Clooney, okay?"

"Thanks, Spencer."

They disconnect and Spencer braces himself for his call to Hotch.

"Hotchner."

Spencer lays out the facts without delay, "The UnSub broke into our house while we were on a run with Clooney. We got a call from our security company that the alarm went off. We turned back. When we could see the house, we say a man running from our house toward his car. Clooney pulled away and chased the man down. He bit him on the calf but the UnSub, h—he hit Clooney with a crowbar, over and over until he fell limp. The UnSub got away. I gave Garcia the plate number, she's running it."

When Spencer takes a break, Hotch interrupts. "Breathe Spencer. Just breathe."

He inhales deep before letting it out.

"Good. Now, where are you?"

"I'm at the animal hospital. They're looking at Clooney now. I—I don't know if he'll make it…"

"They'll do everything they can. Is Morgan with you?"

"No. I sent him back to the house. Garcia is calling everyone else. The cops are probably already there."

"Okay. Is there anything you need?"

"Find him."

"We will. I promise." Aaron can't bear the thought of failing to find this monster before he can hurt someone else.

Spencer sits down on the bench and hugs himself while he waits.

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

As much as he knows he shouldn't leave Spencer, Derek can't sit by and do nothing. He'll go insane. He has to find this fucker and beat _him_ with a goddamned crowbar! When Derek arrives back home, there are two police cars parked in front. They must have broken down the front door looking for the UnSub, as it is hanging off its hinges. Derek gingerly walks through the door, calling out "Derek Morgan, FBI, I'm entering the front door. I am unarmed."

Two armed cops appear in his vision; both are pointing guns at him. Still shirtless and wear basketball shorts, Derek has his hands up, turning carefully around to show he isn't hiding a gun in the back of his shorts. The police quickly lower their weapons.

"Nick Chambers and this is my partner Kelly Stokes. We were the first ones the scene, Jake and Rick have secured the back." Nick indicates that they should leave the house and the three walk out to stand on the lawn. "Is there a reason the FBI is here?"

"It's my house."

Chambers lifts his eyebrows, "Do you have any ideas of who did this?"

"My partner is being stalked."

"Your FBI partner?" Kelly asks.

"Yes and no. We're both profilers in the BAU. But he is also my boyfriend, we live here together."

The three turn their heads as they hear a siren. The unmarked car screeches to a stop and Prentiss pops out. By the time she reaches them, Rossi arrives in his SUV.

Emily inquires, "Garcia said Clooney was hurt, is he okay?"

Morgan shakes his head, "We don't know yet; Spencer will call when he hears something."

"What do we know?" Rossi asks.

"Not much. We saw the UnSub fleeing from our house. Clooney chased him and attacked him. The UnSub beat him until he went limp and let go…" Derek trails off, eyes staring blankly in the distance.

"We should have Garcia check the hospitals for dog bites," Prentiss suggests.

"He drove away in a Toyota Camry, older model. Dark blue. License Plate: **D**elta **U**niform 78, I didn't see the rest. Maybe Spencer remembers."

Rossi inquires, "Have you been inside yet?"

"Just inside the front door."

The two police officers finally join the conversation. "My partner and I checked the house. We found no one inside. The perp did a lot of destruction to the house, though," Kelly Strokes states.

Nick Chambers adds, "But some areas were completely untouched. Half of the clothes in the closet were ripped out and splattered with paint, while the other half was left alone."

The three profilers look at each other. They all are thinking the same thing: the UnSub's rage is targeted at Derek. He destroyed Derek's possessions but not Spencer's.

"I'm going to call Garcia. Why don't you and Rossi take a look at the house?" recommends Emily.

The two men nod. "Maybe we'll have some answers by the time Hotch and JJ arrive," says Derek as they walk into the house.

Prentiss walks off to update Garcia and get her working on what they know.

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

The first thing Garcia checks is the license plate: DU 7824. The plate is registered to a Herman Burke but instead of a Camry, the vehicle is a 2011 Toyota RAV4. Penelope checks the address and mutters angrily to herself. The UnSub switched plates with one of their neighbors.

Her phones rings, "Oracle of Quantico. Speak if you deign to hear truth."

"Garcia, we have a partial license plate for you."

"No need. Already got the full one from Reid and traced it."

"You have a name for us?" Emily asks excitedly.

"Unfortunately, no. The UnSub stole a neighbor's plate. Registered to Herman Burke, who lives two doors down from Spencer and Derek."

"Damn. Maybe he was stupid enough to leave his plates behind. Thanks Garcia."

Penelope starts a search for dark blue Toyota Camrys but she realizes quickly that there are far too many registered to find their UnSub, even considering just male owners. She starts checking hospitals for patients with dog bites.

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Kelly Stokes stands guard at the front door while her partner Nick Chambers strings up police tape around the scene. Just as he finishes, FBI Crime Scene arrives and starts working immediately. They start with the outside, taking photographs and samples of the blood on the pavement. They document the paint before collecting it. They thoroughly search for other signs of the perp before going inside.

Five minutes later, Hotch appears, flashing his badge and going inside. Aaron marvels at the destruction. The UnSub has a lot of rage and all of it is aimed directly at Morgan. But Spencer's things are untouched. He finds his agents in the bedroom.

Aaron quirks a brow at the two notes, the red paint looking like blood. Rossi and Morgan separate and he can see the video playing on the laptop's screen.

Derek sees Hotch's questioning look and states, "That is my niece Mi. She had a conference for work last week and stayed with me. The video must have been taken when I picked her up from the airport."

"I think it is safe to say the UnSub doesn't know that," Aaron drawls.

Prentiss eyes the note meant for Morgan, "We are definitely going to need your friend's help. This guy is gunning for you Morgan. He wants you dead and tonight he made it obvious that he is far from harmless."

Derek replies, "He made that plain. He destroyed everything he could find of mine. He hurt Clooney."

"I wasn't really paying attention but I wonder if he was waiting for Reid and me to arrive at the airport. Or else he was watching your house. Either way, he knows his plan didn't work and he is furious," Rossi vows.

"Maybe he left more than that video on your computer. We need to get this computer to Garcia."

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Spencer stares off into space, doing complex mathematic equations in his head to keep his mind off of Clooney. He flails wildly when he feels someone touch his arm but instead of the vet or a tech, it is JJ. Her blue eyes filled with sorrow and she hugs him close. "He's going to be okay, Spence. He's strong," she vows, saying the words that neither Spencer nor Derek had dared to say.

JJ sits next to him with her hand rubbing his back comfortingly as they wait. Forty-five minutes after Spencer and Derek brought Clooney in the vet comes out.

Spencer leaps up, "Is he alive?"

"Yes. Your dog…"

"Clooney."

"Clooney is alive and awake. He woke not long after we started working on him, which is a positive sign. He has a concussion but the relatively short length of unconsciousness indicates that it isn't a severe one. Clooney does not have any skull fractures. His right foreleg is fractured but we've already put it in a cast. He is disorientated but that is to be expected with a concussion. He has multiple wounds around his head and face, several of which needed stitches. We would like to keep him for at least a day for observation but we are optimistic that he will make a full recovery."

Spencer's eyes fill and he sags in relief. "Oh, thank god!"

"Would you like to see him?"

"Yes. But I need to call Derek first. Can you just give me a second?"

The vet replies, "Of course."

Spencer dials Derek quickly.

"Is he alive?!"

"Yes! Clooney is awake and okay. A concussion, some gashes, and a fractured foreleg but he'll be okay."

"Thank god!"

"The vet says he should make a full recovery." Spencer pauses before asking, "Have you found anything that will help us get this guy?"

Although Derek doesn't want to tell him about the notes or the destruction for that matter, he knows Spencer will find out and it is better to hear it from him. "He left a wide path of destruction through the house; he didn't touch your stuff but wasn't so kind to my things. He also left two notes written in red paint on our bedroom wall, one for me and one for you. And a video was playing on my laptop."

"The notes?"

"Mine says: SPENCER WILL BE MINE! LEAVE WHORE, GET OUT OF SPENCER'S LIFE OR I'LL REMOVE YOU MYSELF! SPENCER IS MINE! DEFY MY CLAIM AND I WILL SWIM IN YOUR BLOOD!"

Spencer shudders at the threat to Derek. "And mine?"

"Yours says: I WARNED YOU! MORGAN IS A CHEATER, A WHORE! TWICE I CAUGHT HIM CHEATING! HE ISN'T WORTHY OF YOU MY BELOVED! HE IS NOTHING."

"Twice?"

"He left a video playing on my laptop, of me supposedly cheating."

"What was the video of?"

"Mi and me at the airport. He recorded our greeting; I kissed her on the cheeks and the lips. He clearly doesn't know that Mi is my niece and is using the video as evidence I'm a cheater."

In spite of everything, Spencer finds that just a bit funny. "Yeah, I'm so afraid that you're cheating on me with Mi. That's about as believable as me having a three-way with your sisters."

"Dude, gross."

"And you and Mi isn't gross?"

"You and _me_ isn't gross!" Derek teases.

"You're terrible," Spencer scolds but his lips curve into a smile and he giggles. They need this little silly conversation, a moment to forget it all and laugh.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Der." With a heavy sigh, Spencer continues, "I'm going to go see Clooney, now. Do you know if Hotch wants us to meet back at the office when I'm finished?"

"Yes, JJ is still there with you, right?"

"Yes."

"Good. You don't have your gun, so be careful and be alert. I'll bring your stuff."

"You be careful, too."

"Always. Tell Clooney I love him."

"I will. See you soon."

"Bye."

Spencer walks back to the vet. "I'm ready to see him now." She takes him back to Clooney, who wags his tail the moment he sees him. "Hey Clooney." Spencer strokes him carefully, murmuring praises and words of love. The sight of Clooney, alive and awake, brings joy to his heart. Spencer couldn't imagine loosing Clooney, especially not to some crazy man.

Spencer hugs and kisses Clooney before he reluctantly tears himself away. Clooney clearly wants to follow him but is too disoriented to get up. "Shh, boy. I'll be back, I promise. We've got to catch the bad man that did this to you, okay?"

Clooney whines but doesn't try to get up this time when Spencer leaves.

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

**Two hours later: **

The entire team meets in the conference room of the BAU. Derek is dressed in clothes from his go bag and Spencer has also changed into work clothes from his own go bag.

Hotch asks, "What do we know?"

Rossi starts, "The UnSub broke down the back door of Morgan and Reid's house at 1:25 pm."

"He quickly went through the house, destroying everything that he thought was Morgan's," Emily continues.

Derek adds, "But leaving Spencer's things untouched."

"He left two notes: one for me and one for Derek. And a video of Derek 'cheating' again," states Spencer.

Hotch asserts, "The UnSub fled to his car, a Toyota Camry, dark blue, unknown year, with a neighbor's license plates."

"Clooney chased, UnSub dropped a can of paint, and Clooney attacked him," Derek affirms.

"None of the hospitals have admitted a male with a dog bite on his leg. The UnSub hasn't sought medical treatment for the bite," Garcia affirms. She mumbles under her breath, "I hope he bleeds to death or dies of an infection!"

Spencer, Derek, Emily, and JJ all smile a little at her not so quiet mutterings.

"He hit Clooney with a crowbar, likely what he used to smash Morgan's possessions. Then, he escaped going south," concludes Rossi.

"What does this say about him?" Hotch asks.

JJ states, "He realized his plan to break Morgan and Spence up failed and went into a rage. All of it targeted at Morgan."

"He knows that Morgan is his number one in Spencer's heart, making him the number one threat to successfully acquiring Reid, making Morgan his prime target," continues Dave.

Derek admits, "And it won't be long before he attempts to take me out when I refuse to leave Spencer."

"One failure and the UnSub cracked. He does not deal with failure well. If he fails again, he will likely get violent again and blame someone else for his failure and try to eliminate them," Emily supposes.

Hotch hypothesizes, "His patience and careful manner was abandoned the second he failed. With this diversion from his normal approach, the UnSub will not be able to keep himself together for much longer. He needs to make a run for Reid and soon."

"From his prior behavior, he wants an intimate relationship with me. He needs to get me alone to convince me or more likely force me to agree. The UnSub believes I'm perfect and when he realizes his fantasies cannot be matched in reality, he will kill me," Spencer declares.

Although they all want to deny it, they know that Spencer is right. There is a very high probability that the UnSub will try to kill Spencer when he doesn't live up to his fantasies. Not even Derek can bring himself to deny it or to make empty promises. Spencer knows Derek will do everything he can to prevent it and saying anything other would be a lie.

Hotch breaks the mood by giving orders, "JJ and Prentiss, check with Crime Scene. Do not leave until they tell you everything. I want to know everything they know. Garcia, I want you to check out Morgan's computer. Maybe the UnSub left something there unintentionally. Check the video as well and look at airport surveillance from earlier today when Reid and Rossi touched down. The UnSub knew his plan failed somehow, I want to know how. Rossi, Reid, and Morgan, we are going to meet with LM Security. Until they arrive, I will talk to Strauss and update her."

The group divides. Emily and JJ go down to the crime lab. Garcia goes to her cave, anxious to get to work. Rossi goes to his office, while Spencer and Derek go to Derek's office. Spencer had called Luc on the way back to the BAU, he and his team should arrive soon.

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

**Forty-five minutes later:**

Lucas and Josh McWills, along with six others, are led to the BAU conference room. Luc's team all knows why they are here, to protect Spencer and Derek specifically but also the rest of the team from this stalker. The second Josh sees Spencer he rushes over and hugs him. "Spencer, I'm so glad you are okay!" Josh moves to Derek and hugs him too, "You too, Derek. Thank god that bastard didn't hurt Clooney too bad." Luc echoes the same as he too hugs both men.

Luc stands back and looks at the other two men. He introduces himself, holding his hand out. "Lucas McWills, LM Security."

"Aaron Hotchner," Hotch says, shaking Luc's hand. Dave takes his hand next, "David Rossi."

"Our Unit Chief doesn't like going to outsiders for help but she has reluctantly authorized your team to provide security for my team. Your reputation and your friendship with Morgan and Reid made it difficult for her to refuse."

Just as Luc is about to respond, they are distracted by the scuffle between Derek and Josh. The pair are nudging and shoving each other, arguing about something. Spencer stands off to the side rolling his eyes at their antics.

"Can't you two behave for five minutes?" Luc asks in an exasperated tone.

The two fully grown men point at each other and proclaim in unison, "He started it!"

Spencer drawls, "Just ignore them. Those two always act like two troublemaking little boys whenever they are together."

Rossi lifts a brow at the pout on both Derek's and the stranger's face. He didn't know Morgan could pout like that.

Luc stares pointedly at Josh, who walks to his side but not before engaging in a brief slap fight with Derek. "Sorry about him, can't take him anywhere."

"Hey! That's my line!" Josh protests.

"Not this time, it isn't," Luc mutters darkly.

Josh finally introduces himself, "I'm Josh, this one's husband," he says as he points to Luc. "I'm merely along for moral support. Nice to meet you all." He goes back over to Spencer's side. Josh is by no means a security professional and he knows it. He is an artist that knows a lot of hand-to-hand combat but guns and weapons other than his body are completely foreign to him.

"First, meet my second in command, Mbizi Ardeth Bay."

Before Mbizi can even step up, Spencer pips in "Mbizi, pronounced: M-BEE-zee. Egyptian in origin, meaning water."

Mbizi Bay smirks a little at Spencer, clearly finding his little ramble amusing. He steps up to stand next to Lucas. He drawls, his accent revealing his Egyptian heritage, "Indeed. As Luc said, I'm Mbizi. I also answer to Bee or Beezee or even M if necessary. I am in fact originally from Egypt. I'm a dual citizen." Mbizi is a gorgeous man, the same height as Derek, with a lean but muscular physique. His black hair is gray at the temples and longer on the top. He has warm brown eyes and his five o'clock shadow completes his rugged and exotic look.

Luc explains, "Beezee here was originally a loan out from the Egyptian Special Forces but he decided he loved it here and never left. He's like our Spencer, except his knowledge focuses mostly on weaponry and ways to subdue and kill people. If we hadn't been allowed to keep our weapons, it would have taken us about ten minutes longer to get up here. He has an arsenal hidden under his clothes."

Bay takes Luc's comments stoically. He can feel the others' eyes as they try to figure out exactly what he's got hidden on his body. At the question in the FBI agents' eyes, Mbizi shrugs his shoulders, "I like to be prepared for anything."

"Bee and I will be on Spencer and Derek," Luc clarifies. "Those two are Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan, if you haven't figured that out yet," he clarifies to his team as he nods at the pair. Spencer does his typical awkward wave and Derek nods.

Rossi is suitably distracted by the intriguing woman standing confidently in background. A beautiful blonde of average height with a bob, startling hazel eyes, and conveniently just about his age. He checks her ring finger and does a little cheer in his mind. She probably looks benign and innocent to an outsider but Dave can tell that is just a façade. She is a dangerous woman and he is captivated by her.

"Keanu Hale," Luc indicates the huge, Hawaiian man in his mid thirties with a shaved head and dark brown eyes. He towers over everyone in the room at a lofty 6'5". The moment Keanu smiles, his entire face lights up. It diminishes his intimidating presence immensely, making him look like a giant teddy bear.

Unable to help himself, Spencer mumbles "Keanu is Hawaiian, it means cool mountain breeze."

Hotch, and Derek take no notice, both of them are more than used to Spencer's eccentricities. Rossi is far too busy staring at the blonde woman to notice Spencer's comments.

"Are you going to tell us the meaning of everyone's name, beautiful?" Mbitiz asks.

Spencer blushes prettily. Derek on the other hand clearly isn't happy with the exotic, gorgeous Mbizi flirting with _his_ Pretty Boy. He deliberately wraps an arm around Spencer, tugging him close while giving the Egyptian the evil eye.

Bay is far from intimidated, instead openly amused at Derek's display. This stalker situation is serious but Mbizi has a feeling he can lighten the mood by flirting with and teasing Spencer. If nothing else, it will keep him entertained to watch Derek's jealousy flare. Luc had priorly talked to him about Spencer, Derek, and the stalker. Mbizi is well aware that Spencer and Derek are together. His flirting is harmless; Spencer is far from his type and he has no intentions of stealing Spencer away. But he'll keep that fact to himself.

Lucas moves on quickly by pointing to the blonde, "Evelyn Walker." The sleek blonde nods her head in greeting. She is the oldest of the bunch at fifty-five. She connects gazes with each of the BAU agents, her eyes lingering a second longer on Dave, who offers a charming grin.

Mbitiz glances at Spencer but the genius averts his gaze, biting his lip, and willfully doesn't say a word. It is apparent Spencer is fighting to stop himself from blurting out the multiple meaning of the name Evelyn. Bay smirks, which widens into a full smile when Spencer blushes again and Derek glares murderously at him.

Luc moves on, pretending he doesn't see the interactions between Bee, Spencer, and Derek. "Lola Delacruz." Lola is lanky, around the same height as Prentiss and built like the boxer she is. She has caramel brown eyes, her sand colored locks are in a braid, and she appears to be in her early thirties. She bounces subtly as she stands and she clearly is not someone to mess with.

"Bobby Hodges, he is our tech specialist." Luc points out a tall, pale man in the back. Bobby is an inch and a half taller than Spencer, with dark brown hair cropped in a buzz cut and striking grey-blue eyes shining through his black rimmed glasses. The stubble on his face completes his sexy nerd look. "He will place trackers in each of your phones, as well as in Spencer and Derek's shoes and watches. Bobby will handle all tech security and will mainly remain here at the BAU with your tech expert. I believe they already know each other." Bobby nods, he and Penelope know each other through their work. Both had started out as hackers but had been recruited and now use their skills to aid the side of good.

"Lastly, Sean McGregor." Sean is a few inches taller than Lola but still the shortest man in the room. His body is thick and muscular. His hair is silky and auburn in color, and he has mischievous green eyes. He smiles at Hotch, Rossi, and Morgan. He winks deliberately at Spencer and says, "I'm a gift from God." The genius again flushes; the simple explanation of Sean's name is obviously more flirtatious than informative. Derek glares darkly at Sean and holds Spencer possessively. It is clear Derek is keeping an eye on both Sean and Mbizi.

Lucas clears his throat and Sean sobers. "One of my team will shadow each one of you throughout the day. If you are willing, they will go home with you at night. Obviously for Spencer and Derek, this is not optional but a requirement. Considering the state of their house right now, you can stay with Josh and I. Bobby is ready to upgrade or install security systems for any or all of you."

Suddenly, Garcia comes shuffling in. She stops abruptly, "Oh." Her eyes are wide, there are far too many gorgeous new people in the room for her to handle. She grins and waves excitedly at Bobby before moving on. Penelope squeaks, actually squeaks when her gaze meets Mbizi's warm and appreciative eyes. He grins broadly at her and Pen feels her knees go weak. "Um…" Her mind blanks and she can't remember why she came rushing in. Garcia cannot stop staring at him; dear god, the man is hotter than the sun. "Um…" She licks her lips unconsciously, wanting nothing more than to taste his smiling, sensual lips. "Um…"

Derek quickly steps in front of Penelope, forcing them to break eye contact, and postures protectively in front of her like an overprotective brother. His narrowed eyes promise that he and Mbizi will be having words later. _*First, my Pretty Boy then Baby Girl, oh __**hell no!**__*_

Before Morgan can start threatening Mbizi with a long and horrible death, Aaron inquires, "What have you found out, Garcia?"

The tech genius leans out from behind Morgan who is resists her attempts to move him, "The UnSub left more than the video of Morgan and his niece. He must to have been in such a hurry that he accidently added another video. A super, duper creepy video of him, you know, um…" She is about to gesture vulgarly with her hand but catches Aaron's eye and feels weird about doing it in front of her boss. Pen finishes delicately, "Pleasuring himself."

None of the agents want to see the video but resign themselves to having to. Hotch grunts, "Play it."

Garcia clicks the remote and the video comes up on the big screen and plays.

_A man sits naked in front the camera; his legs spread wide, his dick half-hard between his legs. It is obviously the UnSub; his boring, unremarkable features are in crystal clear focus. He strokes himself slowly, "Oh, god Spencer. I can't wait to have you kneeling naked at my feet where you belong, ever ready to satisfy my every need. You'll open that pretty mouth of yours and I'll force my cock so deep you'll choke on it. I'll make you take every inch._

"Oh my god!" Spencer yells. "I remember him now!"

Garcia pauses the video.

Morgan asks, "Who is he?"

"I saw him at the coffee shop. He was reading Mary Shelley's Frankenstein. I talked to him about the psychology of Victor Frankenstein and his monster. He barely spoke but I remember his nasally voice; it sparked the memory."

"Maybe he's a regular at the coffee shop," Rossi hypothesizes. "We could get a name or at least a first name."

Aaron says, "After we finish the video, we need to capture his face and print out a photo. Rossi and Prentiss could interview the shop's staff." At his nod, Pen lets the video continue.

_The UnSub's hand speeds up as he continues to describe his fantasy. _

_When I pull out of your mouth, you will beg for my cock. You'll trail eagerly after me, crawling on your knees like my obedient slave. I'll spread you out on the bed, tying your wrists to the headboard and blindfolding you. You'll beg so pretty for me, Spencer. Beg me to fuck you bare with little prep so you can feel the ache the next day. I'll fuck you over and over, filling your insides with my cum. Just the way you like it._

Spencer goes white; the stalker shouldn't know that, _can't _know it without him watching them have sex and more than once. "He's seen us together, Derek. Oh my god. He saw us having sex." Derek looks furious, "He fucking watched us together. How did he do that? Did he somehow plant cameras in our home, in our _bedroom_?" Spencer is shaking; he feels violated. The stalker tainted their intimacy, them sharing their love for one another. He reaches for Derek and feels steadier with his Der's arms around him.

Luc and his had been standing by silently until now. Lucas states, "We will check the house for cameras and microphones. If there are any, we'll find them. If we don't find anything, he's found a different way to spy on you both. A house, a tree, or possibly even a telephone pole, something that gets him enough height to see over your tall fence."

Hotch watches mutely as Derek comforts Spencer. He is sure this has only made Morgan feel more protective of Reid. Aaron is about to suggest that Reid leave but before he can, Spencer asks Garcia to continue the video.

_I can't wait to touch your pretty cock for the first time, to stroke you until you cum all over yourself. Hm…I cannot wait to debauch you, Spencer. To watch you quiver under my touch and my touch alone. I will own your body because you are MINE. I'm going to fuck you raw, no prep, no lube, nothing but my cock in your sweet ass. I am going to tear you open, make you bleed for me. You'll feel me for days, Spencer. You'll know you belong to me. It will hurt so good. _

_The UnSub cums all over his hand at the thought of owning Spencer. He looks directly at the camera. _

_Soon, my love. Once I have you, you'll never leave. I'll lock you up, for my eyes only. I will be your everything and you will be mine. Forever. _

_With that the screen goes blank. _

The room is completely silent.

Josh breaks it by exclaiming, "Well, that is one sick motherfucker!"

The rest have to agree. This UnSub is obviously disturbed. The 'love' he has for Spencer is unhealthy and frankly extremely disturbing.

Garcia, who deliberately closed her eyes during the video, reveals what she's learned. "The video appears to have been taken via a webcam in a dark space, probably a basement. No windows are visible and I could not find any identifying marks in the background."

"Anything else?" Hotch asks.

"I rushed here when once I discovered and watched the video. I still have to check the airport security videos."

"Good. Get back to work,"

"You've got it, Sir!" With one quick glance at Mbizi, who grins back at her, Pen scrambles back to her cave with a smile on her face.

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Prentiss and JJ enter the conference room ten minutes later. "Crime Scene found foreign prints on the mouse pad of Morgan's computer. But no match has been found. This UnSub hasn't been arrested before, nor does he work for any government company. His prints just aren't in any of the databases we have," Emily explains.

JJ continues, "But the good news is that we may have the blood from the street has produces a partial familial match to one Donald Fletcher, in prison for rape. Crime Scene says the strength of the match indicates our UnSub is first cousins with Fletcher. Garcia should be able to find out our UnSub's identity."

Morgan dials Pen, putting her on speaker, "Baby Girl, I've got some good news for you."

"Not better than mine, I bet, Chocolate Thunder!"

Hotch asks, "What else did you find?"

Penelope replies, "I found our UnSub at the airport when Morgan went to pick up Reid. Here is what the cameras captured." She puts the security videos up on the big screen in the conference room and plays the video she has compiled.

The video shows is split screens of Derek greeting Spencer and the UnSub staring at them, shock written all over his face. Then, the screen focuses on the UnSub, who is overwhelmed and unable to move at the depth of his astonishment. Then, his face is filled with rage and his body visibly trembling with the force of his fury. Minutes later, the UnSub looks back at where Derek and Spencer were the last time he saw them and realizes that they are gone. The UnSub screams, actually screams aloud. The people around him are startled and scramble to get out of his way as he pushes through the crowd.

"Security had been called on him but he fled before they could find him."

"So he was there. That's how he found out his plan failed," says Rossi.

Garcia adds, "I followed him through the airport and to the parking lot. I was able to see which area he parked and I'm going through the license plates list compiled by airport roaming camera vehicle. God, I love those things! It's only a matter of time before I find his name!"

Derek tells her, "With what Crime Scene found, your magic fingers should discover it in no time. Our UnSub has a first cousin, Donald Fletcher."

The sounds of Pen's furiously typing fingers are heard and mere moments later, she squeals in triumphant. "Got you! Barry Alan Kryupt."

A dark grin on his face, Aaron barks, "Suit up. Let's go get him."

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Spencer, Josh, Bobby, Penelope and Mbizi all stay behind. They congregate around the surveillance room where they can watch and listen as the others break into Kryupt's house. As much as Spencer may want to be involved in this raid, it is safer for him to remain at headquarters. Derek had been adamant about going and none of the others could blame him. He had promised Spencer that he'd be careful.

Armed with an assault rifle and fitted with a bulletproof vest, Derek leads the frontal assault with Lucas at his side. The ex-Navy Seal is strong and silent at his side but his eyes never stop moving. Behind them are JJ, Rossi, and Lola. Hotch is leading the team that will enter in the back door. Keanu is at his side, with Emily, and Sean. Evelyn is atop a neighbor's roof ready with her sniper.

3…2…1…

Both teams simultaneous break into the house, immediately splitting up. They quickly and efficiently clear each and every room in the house.

With every room checked, someone yells, CLEAR, until they've checked out the entire house.

Derek and Luc end up in the basement when they are given the all clear. Kryupt isn't here. Derek shudders at the sight of the shrine Kryupt had created of Spencer. Photo after photo of Spencer. Any that have Derek in it, Kryupt had violently scratched out his face. Some even have Kryupt's face pasted over Derek's. Cups, napkins, and garbage that Kryupt had evidently taken out of the trash are included in the sick shrine. A pair of Star Wars boxers covered in cum. "Dear god," Derek exclaims. He'd given Spencer a pair just like that but he said he couldn't find them. Kryupt must have stolen them and had been using them in his sick sexual fantasies.

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

While they are watching and listening to the others look around Kryupt's house, the FBI switchboard calls. "A Barry Kryupt is asking to be connected with Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Oh, shit!" Josh blurts out.

Jittery but relatively calm, Spencer tells Garcia to start a trace, then asks the switchboard to connect him. All in the room watch Spencer as he answers the call.

"Reid."

Barry sighs contently, "It is so good to hear your voice again, Spencer. Did you finally remember me?"

"Yes. We met at the coffee shop."

"Very good, Beloved. I knew from that moment that we were meant to be together. Equals in mind. But not in body, I can't wait to have you underneath me, Spencer."

Spencer shudders in revulsion. "Where are you?"

"I can't make it that easy on you, now can I, love? We will be together soon. But first, I see you've found my house. It is unfortunate that I can't be there to greet your lover in person but I did leave him a little surprise. How fortunate that you aren't there to watch the fireworks, wouldn't want your pretty face to be scorched by the flames, now would we?" Barry laughs sinisterly.

"No!"

"Yes, Spencer. Say goodbye to Derek!"

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>: Mzibi Ardeth Bay is Ardeth Bay from the Mummy movie series. In my research, I learned Ardeth is NOT an Egyptian name (come on Mummy people, a little research next time!). So I gave him an actual Egyptian name. I like it better than Ardeth anyway. I used a photo of Oded Fehr (who plays Ardeth Bay) looking sexy in a suit as a point of reference. Mzibi (with his many nicknames) will be Garcia's LI.

Evelyn Walker will be Rossi's LI. She is inspired by Helen Mirren's character Victoria in RED. She is younger than Victoria, but just as badass.

I pictured Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson for Keanu Hale. But less muscular than he is now.

For Bobby Hodges, I went through some nerdy celebrities and finally chose Nicholas Hoult (with buzzed hair).

Lola Delacruz is completely from my head. I used no images to help with her physical description. Although I thought about Michelle Rodriguez and Zoe Saldana, using some of their badass characters as a reference for how I imagine Lola's toughness.

Sean McGregor is also from my head, although I did look at a buzzfeed article about redhead men. In terms of his build, I pictured Dylan Bruno (he played Colby Granger on Numb3rs) and Dominic Purcell.

Prentiss and Hotch's love interests are still not 100% decided. My friend has plotted out a whole bio for a very AU Harry Potter for Hotch, he is practically like an OC, he is so different. I'm leaning toward that for him. Plus, it's slash and that's what I like! For Emily, no firm ideas. Likely will be a female OC, probably a softer, gentler type. A woman Em could take care of.


	9. Their Fate is Revealed

**Note: **Thank you all for your reviews! It makes me incredibly happy to read them! It's like Christmas and my birthday combined when I see an alert for a new review! Seriously, I am very thankful for all of you that continue to take the time to give me love!

* * *

><p>"<em>I can't make it that easy on you, now can I, love? We will be together soon. But first, I see you've found my house. It is unfortunate that I can't be there to greet your lover in person but I did leave him a little surprise. How fortunate that you aren't there to watch the fireworks, wouldn't want your pretty face to be scorched by the flames, now would we?" Barry laughs sinisterly.<em>

"_No!"_

"_Yes, Spencer. Say goodbye to Derek!"_

Spencer screams at the threat, his mind chanting _*No no no!*_ He scrambles over to the video feed and presses down the button that allows him to communicate with the team. But the screen suddenly flashes and goes black. Spencer starts panicking, "Derek?! Derek, can you hear me?! Anyone?!"

Deafening silence.

Josh is just as panicked as Spencer, "Luc?! Lucas?! Answer me!"

Josh and Spencer hug each other desperately, too full of fear and grief to do anything else. Bobby holds Penelope as she trembles; focusing on comforting her is the only thing keeping him from falling apart himself. Kryupt had hung up immediately after the threat and Garcia didn't have time to trace the call.

Mzibi is the only calm one in the room and his military experience is the only thing that is keeping him that way. His team, his family is in that house and the thought of losing any of them is heart-wrenching. "Can anyone hear me? Please respond. Repeat, can anyone hear me?"

Nothing but silence. The lack of response is frightening.

With the others too lost in their fear, Mzibi calls Section Chief Strauss. He fills her in quickly. Strauss is quick to call in a backup team; it won't be long before they learn the fate of those inside Kryupt's house.

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

**Five minutes prior, at Barry's house…**

The team starts searching carefully for evidence. They need to find this Barry Kryupt and _now_. Derek and Luc look around the basement. Derek notices something suspicious, a large object covered by a blanket. Peeling it carefully back, Derek's eyes widen. "Oh, shit!" As he tries to warn the others, the device goes off and suddenly everything goes dark.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Derek pats himself in disbelief. _*I'm alive!*_ "Luc? Are you okay?"

From behind Morgan, Luc answers, "Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

"Yeah."

"So…EMP?" Lucas hypothesizes.

"Yeah, except the fucker made the EMP device look like a fucking C-4 bomb. I thought we were all dead."

The two men call out and are relieved when all the others respond back. No one has been hurt but their comms, cameras, flashlights, and phones are all fried. JJ looks out the side window and sees the neighbors on both sides are now dark. The EMP had a big enough range to fry the neighbors.

Lola finds her way to the front door and yells to Evelyn. The ex-assassin waves back, signaling she is fine. Lola knows Evelyn will stay in place and warn them of any incoming attack. It is unlikely but not impossible that Kryupt set up an ambush after detonating the EMP device.

It isn't long before everyone is gathered on the front lawn. Without a word, Derek suddenly sprints down the street. Luc doesn't hesitate to follow, easily keeping pace with his friend. Morgan finds a house with lights on and knocks frantically on the door. "FBI! Answer the door!"

A timid looking young woman answers the door. She is clutching her dog's collar as he barks at Derek and Luc, the dog clearly protective over her. "Yes?"

Derek forces himself to calm and tries to look less intimidating. The FBI blazed vest is probably the only thing preventing the woman from slamming the door in his face. "Could I please use your phone?"

The woman eyes them before taking her phone from her pocket and handing it over. Derek quickly dials Spencer.

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Spencer jumps when his phone rings. Not recognizing the number, Spencer braces himself. He answers shakily, "Reid."

"Spencer!"

Spencer sags in relief, "Derek!" With trembling fingers, he puts the call on speaker. Josh asks with a trace of fear in his voice, "Luc? Is Luc okay?"

"I'm fine," Luc answers.

Josh, too, goes boneless in relief. "Oh, thank god!"

Knowing the next question, Derek says, "Everyone is fine. It was an EMP device."

"He called me, Der. He said…oh, god. He told me to say goodbye to you. I thought for sure…"

"Oh, Baby. I'm okay. He lied. He didn't hurt me."

"This time," Spencer says plainly.

Derek's heart squeezes, "I am being as careful as I can. With my every breath, I will fight to stay with you. I love you and I am not going to let this fucker take me away from you…or you away from me. Okay?"

Spencer slumps, "Okay." There is nothing more Derek can promise.

"Can you call Strauss and get a team to Kryupt's house?"

Mzibi speaks up, "I have already called your superior. A team is on the way. I will inform her of the situation."

"Thanks, Mzibi." Derek pauses, "You keep Spencer safe, okay?"

The Egyptian's dark eyes look over Spencer and he promises, "With my very life."

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Barry grins wickedly. He rewinds and replays the video, watching the expression on Morgan's face as he uncovers the device. The flash of emotion, of dread and fear, across his face is incredibly satisfying. _*That's right. I hold your life in my hand. You'll die when __**I **__say! Enjoy your last moments, for soon you'll breathe your last breath!*_ He packs up his equipment and the stuff he's stolen from his neighbor. Kryupt gleefully picks up his duffel bag and exits the house via the connected door to the garage. He pays no attention to bloody mess he leaves behind. Who is going to complain? Doctor Danielson? _*Not likely,* _Barry laughs manically to himself.

He drives off in Danielson's truck, slipping easily through to the chaos he's created just down the street. Barry has plans to put into play.

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Gus King worriedly drives to his best friend's house. Cammy missed her shift at the hospital, without calling in. It isn't like her, especially considering the three important surgeries she had scheduled today. His frequent calls have not been answered and Gus knows something is wrong. Turning onto her street, "Oh shit!" he exclaims at the sight of numerous police cars and unmarked cars with flashing lights. Gus stops at the signal of a police officer. "Sir, you cannot get through here. It's a crime scene."

His heart seizes, "Cammy? Is it Cammy?"

"Cammy?"

"Cammy Danielson. She didn't come to work and didn't call either. It isn't like her!"

"Where does she live?"

Gus points to her house. The officer realizes it isn't one of the houses that were affected by the EMP.

"Why don't you park and we'll check her house together? Do you have a key?"

Gus nods eagerly. He hopes Cammy is okay. Together the two men go to her house. The officer spots the blood on the carpet in the living room and orders, "Go outside and wait." He informs dispatch and pulls out his gun. With caution and vigilance, he searches the house. He finds no one, at least no one alive. The officer calls it in. The dead woman he finds is likely the missing Cammy Danielson.

Coming outside, the expression of his face must give away what he found and the civilian drops to his knees. With sympathy, the officer confirms he found a woman inside and escorts the man to the curb.

Gus has his head in his hands as he cries for the loss of his dear friend.

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Emily chats with a group of police officers while FBI Crime Scene is checking out Kryupt's house. The moment she hears a woman has been found murdered in her home a couple doors down, she informs Hotch. It cannot be a coincidence and Aaron agrees with her. He sends Derek and Emily, along with their guards Lucas and Keanu, to check it out.

Hotch calls Strauss, who gets them permission to check out the scene. Walking through the house, Derek and Emily are drawn to the bathroom. Medical supplies litter the space, along with towels and blood. A crime scene technician is documenting and gathering evidence. Derek asks, "Was the vic a medical professional? Doctor? Nurse?"

The tech looks up, "Doctor. Surgeon actually."

Derek and Emily look at each other. She asks, "You don't think?" Derek is clearly thinking the same thing. "A little too coincidental, isn't it? We need that blood checked against Kryupt's," he says. A quick call to Hotch and the blood is pushed quickly through testing. In no time the blood is matched to the blood found at Morgan and Reid's house. The case is officially transferred to the FBI. Their suspect, Kryupt, was without a doubt in the Danielson house and had gotten treatment for his bite from the surgeon. And when he was done with her, he killed her without mercy. Kryupt stabbed her to death and threw her in a chest freezer. The man seemingly had little care about evidence and made no effort to clean up or hide anything. Kryupt used the freezer to delay the discovery of the body but didn't clean up the trail of blood left behind when he dragged her body to the freezer.

"Is he so arrogant that he doesn't think he'll be connected to this murder?" Emily wonders aloud.

"I don't know but he's killed his first victim with what appears to be little hesitation and no remorse. I don't want this man anywhere near Spencer."

Prentiss can only agree. Killing someone in cold blood hadn't fazed this guy. She doesn't want to imagine what he'd do to Reid.

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Barry is still giddy at fooling the BAU agents. He could have easily killed them all, every single one of them with a touch of a button. But he couldn't be sure that Spencer would stay at headquarters when they finally discovered who he was. With an EMP device, Barry had the possibility of stealing his Spencer away in the chaos, without risking his love's life. He may not have Spencer yet but he is still free. He gloats to himself, _*Those idiots are still bumbling after me. They should know I'm smarter than them all! Only my beautiful Spencer is my equal.*_ His plans are coming together nicely. The BAU is scheduled to do a lecture at a nearby college in a couple of days. There is no doubt that his precious Spencer will be there and with his brilliant plan, Spencer will be in Barry's arms in no time! If all goes well, in a few days Derek Morgan will be dead and he'll have Spencer beside him, right where he belongs.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>:

I am in no way an expert on EMPs. Channeling my inner Spencer didn't help! So, I based the information on the EMP on the little I could find on the internet and how I wanted it for the story. I claim absolutely no scientific accuracy!

As a heads up: My brother had surgery recently and my dad is having surgery soon, in addition my other brother might also be having surgery. I will be the primary gofer/nurse to them, so my updates may be slower than I'd like. But I will not abandon any of my stories, I promise! I'll do my best to keep writing in between being bitch…er…gofer! :D

To **justsaying**, a guest reviewer of the previous chapter: I am not pairing everyone up in _this_ story. That would be completely ridiculous. Garcia and Rossi's LI are introduced in Spencer Will Be Mine but that will be it. If you don't know, Spencer Will Be Mine is part of my He's the One That I Want Verse, a series of related stories. This Verse will continue on and on until I have nothing more to write about. And at some point I will introduce Prentiss and Hotch's LI but I am in no hurry to do so. The side pairings may have their own oneshots, which readers are free to read them…or not. I, personally, like the idea of all the BAU agents having someone. Their job is brutal and dark, depressing and unending. Having a partner to go home to is a way for them to retain hope and happiness. Is it realistic? No but I don't claim to be realistic in my writing. I am a happy endings type of person. I want the movies/shows/books I enjoy to have happy endings. My writing is the same. I think we all get enough of the harshness of reality in our lives that it is nice to submerse ourselves in a fantasy world where our beloved characters find love and have their own happy endings.


End file.
